The only time is our time
by BROSMP
Summary: In her first vacation as director of NCIS, Jenny Shepard accepts Gibbs's invitation to travel with him in his boat to Mexico, and the two realize they still had time to put aside the 'no off the job' and rediscover the passion that they still felt for each other. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Bestofrafa

**The only time is our time **

**I always wanted to write about them two going together in a travel in his boat and this will only have sweet moments. I hope you like and comment. Have a good read.**

**Chapter 1**

Jenny Shepard was sitting in her office, putting in order the paperwork and reports in a Friday evening. The redhead knew that being the director of a federal agency was difficult, but didn't expect to be so tired after only six months at the NCIS. But, after these months, she would be able to take her first vacation after long cases that the agency had helped to solve and that eased her.

It wasn't just the pressure of being the first female director, the harassment of reporters and other directors and the decisions to be taken that exhausted her. It was also because of special agent Gibbs and the relationship of love and hate between them.

Jenny was sure she regretted for telling him 'no off the job', because in her heart she knew that she still loved him as much as six years ago when the two were lovers in Europe and the whole time she would see Gibbs coming with a redhead, she felt angry and then her heart ached knowing that she would never be loved or feel things like Gibbs had made her feel.

But her position as director, the letter and the comment that she did to Gibbs had made things difficult, because she knew she had hurt him bad by the glint in his blue eyes, even though at that time it seemed the right to leave him in Paris.

With each passing day Jenny and Gibbs met each other in the hallways, in and out of the rooms and elevators. The elevator door opened while Gibbs went in and Jenny went out and she would stare at him until the doors close, her emerald eyes getting lost in his sapphires and giving him a small smile. Gibbs came out of a mission in MTAC and Jenny came in, feeling his gaze following every curve of her body and she could feel the passion emanating from him while the metal door closed between them.

Jenny ran a hand over her tired face, massaging her forehead as she placed the reports inside her briefcase and sat on the couch, taking off one side of her black high heel because her feet were hurting, when the door opened and she raised her head, seeing Gibbs coming towards her table with a manila envelope in hand and an amused smile for seeing her angry. The two loved to let the other angry or pissed off.

"Agent Gibbs, how many times do I have to tell you to you not to enter without being announced?" Jenny asked, going to the other foot in high heel.

Her green eyes followed Gibbs putting his report on the table and he turned to her, watching Jenny's delicate hands in her ankle, unbuckling the buckle of her high heel and he wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her, finding her action very sexy.

"It wouldn't be so funny, ma'am."

He continued watching her take off her high heel and Jenny rolled her eyes, massaging her sore foot when Gibbs walked over to her and sat beside her on the couch, putting her legs on his lap and Jenny jumped in her seat, surprised with his action.

"What are you doing?" She asked, narrowing her eyes and wanting to take her legs off his lap, but he held them firmly with his hands.

The two stared at each other and Gibbs's eyes were shining mysteriously and Jenny felt her heart race with the intensity of his look on her before relaxing, feeling his big and calloused hands massaging her foot, pulling delicately her toe and then going to the others and she leaned her head on the couch, feeling the pain go away.

"Why do you insist on wearing these shoes, Jen?" Gibbs asked, in a mixture of curiosity and concern, seeing a callus on her foot as he ran to the other side, watching her delicacy and painted white nails, trying to ease her pain and remembering the time when Jenny would wrap her legs around his waist as they made love.

If she hadn't told him 'no off job', they would be going home together and he admitted that he still loved her and missed her, but Jenny was too stubborn to budge.

"Because they value my legs."

"I always liked your legs." He reminded her, raising an eyebrow and Jenny felt her face flush as she recalled the two together in Marseille and then she pulled her legs gently off his lap and stared at him.

"Jethro, what are you doing here?"

She was intrigued by him being there in her office instead of being at home, working on his boat and noted that he looked tired, but satisfied, as he turned to her on the couch.

"I finished my boat. 'Kelly'." He said, his blue eyes shining indecipherable and Jenny was curious.

"You finished her?" He nodded, his eyes shining even more when she referred to the boat as 'she' and Jenny said: "It's the same boat that you were building when I visited you in the basement this year?"

"It is." Gibbs then took a deep breath, wanting to reveal the reason for him being there after work and Jenny's curiosity increased because she thought he had already destroyed the boat and started another one. "Jenny, what do you think of us going in a travel together to Mexico?"

For months he had been working without rest in his boat, and when 'Kelly' was finally finished, he was satisfied with the work. The boat was big enough for two people to travel comfortably for weeks and he wanted to give a try one last time to see if Jenny would still keep the 'no off the job' or she would admit that she still loved him. That journey could be like their time in Europe.

Jenny opened and closed her mouth twice, as she didn't believe the proposal, her green eyes shining. Traveling with Gibbs would be a dream, almost like Marseille and Paris again, and she was very fond of silversmiths' places. But then she shook her head, refusing with a sad smile.

"Jethro... We can't travel together and you know very well. I'm the director and you're my agent."

Gibbs sighed tired, but he could see that Jenny was balanced with the proposal, because for seconds he had seen the glow of happiness on her face and he realized that Jenny still had feelings for him, but was afraid to surrender, so he was willing to make her very happy on that trip.

"Jen, I'm not asking you to run away with me and get married." He told her, looking at her seriously and for a moment, Jenny looked disappointed.

Of course he would like to be able to call her his wife, but now he needed to slow down if he wanted to prove that the two still loved each other.

"I want us to travel and relax a bit..." He rested an arm on the back of the couch, putting his hand up to her face and brushing away a long lock of red hair, saying sincerely: "I miss us."

"Oh Jethro, I miss us too…" She admitted softly, mentally saying _I love you_, looking deep into his eyes and saying the words that she ignored when he spoke to her on her first day at NCIS, making him give her a small smile and she smiled back.

Jenny wanted to surrender, but didn't know if Gibbs was just feeling nostalgic, regarding their time in Europe and the fact that she had abandoned him and Jenny didn't want to risk losing her position as director, but wanted to at least be able to travel with him as friends.

"If you go in vacation with me, who will lead your team?" She asked, considering the proposal and raising an eyebrow at him and Gibbs rolled his eyes, but satisfied with her statement.

"DiNozzo can take my place for a month, he is able."

Tony had been working for him for a few years and it would be good for him to practice for when he retired. Jenny bit her lip, frowning and looking at Gibbs and then she smiled, giving in.

"I accept to travel with you, Jethro." Gibbs released his breath that he didn't know he was holding. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. I'll pick you at your house."

And Gibbs stood up, kissing her forehead and leaving with a small smile, thinking that in less than 12 hours the two were going to travel together by the sea and he would slowly show her how much he loved her, even if she had given him a 'dear John' letter or said 'no off the job'.

Jenny, still surprised by his kiss, got up and put on her shoes, unable to hide the smile that appeared on her face at the thought of the two alone and traveling. Maybe it wasn't yet late for them and she could retire the words 'no off the job'.

_Who can say where the road goes_

_Where the day flows?_

_Only time_

**TBC**

**The next chapter they will embark in their travel. I hope you liked and leave comments and reviews telling me what do you think or suggestions, they are good XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thank you for the reviews, I loved. It took me a long time to write another chap because we've training for a new performance at college so I was busy. But here is the new chapter and I hope you like and leave reviews and suggestions, they help a lot. Have a good read.**

Jenny's clock alarm rang at 5 am, but this time it had nothing to do with work. The redhead was excited because in less than two hours Gibbs would be at her house to pick her up to their journey across the seas. Jenny got out of bed, grabbing her robe and going to the bathroom, looking in the mirror and grimacing at her image, because there were dark circles under her green eyes, she had slept little, turning from side to side in bed, looking forward for their journey.

It seemed silly that after six years Gibbs could still make her feel like a teenager on her first date, but underneath her image as a powerful director, she was a woman who still loved him, the only man in her life and still cared what he would think of her image.

Jenny took a quick shower, thanking for having washed her hair last night and it was falling in behaved waves on her back and she used her favorite floral body oil, which she had bought on her last trip to France, knowing that it was also Gibbs's favorite.

Going through her suitcase, she saw that the morning sky was still overcast and she chose to wear jeans, a green half-sleeve blouse and her essential black heels, letting her hair down and passing a lipstick. She didn't know what would happen on this trip so she spent all night packing and unpacking her suitcase, until she decided to take a red nightgown that matched with her hair, it was short, but not obscene, a blue that she liked because it reminded her of Gibbs's eye color, two pairs of heels and sandals, sundresses, tank tops, shorts, and other accessories, it was the first time she would go out travelling by boat.

But what was worrying her was the bikini. Jenny wasn't expecting to spend her vacation in the sea and she had no new bikini, taking only two that she had bought two years ago, a navy blue and a white one.

"Maybe I can ask Jethro to stop at any of these small cities to buy a bikini." Jenny said to herself as she looked around and picked up her book on the nightstand, 'Dear John'.

When Jenny saw the book last week, it seemed ironic that there was a book with that name, where the male character reminded Gibbs and his girlfriend sent him a letter, ending their relationship as Jenny did.

At first, Jenny almost cried, seeing the book and remembering her past with Gibbs in Europe and how she left him inside the plane, and all the time she passed around the bookstore, she looked at the book and refused to buy it until finally her curiosity won her and Jenny decided to buy and intend to read on the journey, when Gibbs was asleep. Perhaps this book could inspire her.

Jenny put the book in her bag when her cell phone rang and Jenny took it, going to the window and seeing Gibbs smiling at her, standing outside of his truck and pointing to a paper bag in his hand. Jenny smiled, picking up the suitcase and putting it in the hall and opening the door for Gibbs.

"Good morning, Jethro." Jenny greeted smiling happy to see him there and discreetly glanced at him, seeing Gibbs in jeans and blue sweatshirt, highlighting his eyes.

Gibbs was relieved to see that the redhead hadn't changed her mind about the trip, he had spent all night packing up what they would need in the boat, looking forward to the trip to go well and that Jenny would surrender to him naturally because in recent years, the only woman in his life was Jenny Shepard and not Stephanie Flynn.

He leaned forward, kissing Jenny's cheek and smelling her flowers oil, as he handed the paper bag before entering and Jenny blushed with his kiss.

"Good morning Jen. I brought breakfast."

Jenny, surprised, looked at the croissants and two cups of coffee and opened a beautiful smile to Gibbs, leading him to the kitchen, touched by the gesture.

"Thanks Jethro... Very charming of you." She said, winking at him and Gibbs laughed, following her.

Jenny took the food from the paper bag, placing on top of the kitchen counter, going to grab two plates and when she returned, handing one to Gibbs and serving herself, the agent led her to the living room couch, sitting beside her and taking his coffee.

"More comfortable." He explained and Jenny nodded, taking a sip of her coffee, not realizing that her shoulder was touching his while they ate in a comfortable silence.

"The weather will change, won't it?" Jenny asked casually, indicating the window where the sky was cloudy and feeling the cold morning reaching her body.

The idea of traveling in the rain didn't encourage her much, even if she didn't like to admit that.

"It'll. It's only the morning fog." He assured her, putting his empty plate on the table and then he turned to Jenny, who had her legs crossed on the couch and asked. "Cold?"

"A little." She admitted and was surprised when Gibbs wrapped an arm around her shoulder, giving a last sip on his coffee.

"Jethro!" She protested irritated, though it was warmer under his arm and inhaling his scent of coffee, sawdust and soap and Gibbs rolled his eyes without releasing her, holding her even more on his body.

"Relax a little Jen." He looked at the time on his watch and said: "We still have half an hour before we left."

When Jenny finished her coffee and set the cup aside, she leaned her head on his shoulder, touching her lips on his covered shoulder and feeling warm and natural beside him and Gibbs nudged her leg that was on the couch with his knee, making her laugh and Gibbs smiled, his eyes shining with passion, excited for see Jenny so natural beside him.

"Hey Jethro, how many days it will take to get to the first city in Mexico?" She asked, still with her lips on his shoulder and Gibbs thought for a moment, looking down and his sapphire eyes met her emeralds.

"Two days. Why?"

"I need to buy a new bikini."

Gibbs smirked, imagining that in less than 72 hours he would see her in a bikini and Jenny raised an eyebrow, kicking his knee without leaving from his arm, wanting to steal a little more of his warmth and smell and Gibbs protested, glaring at her, leaning his head on the couch, closing his eyes for a few minutes and keeping Jenny with him, who closed her eyes too.

An hour later, the morning fog had passed and the sky was clearing slowly. After they took the things to Gibbs's truck, he explained that last night he had taken groceries, linens and pillows and the two reached the wharf. Gibbs took the suitcases while Jenny walked by, passing several boats and yachts of all typed when she stopped in front of a boat named 'Kelly' written in black on the side.

Jenny raised her eyebrows, putting her hands to her mouth, marveling at the boat made by Gibbs and he stopped beside her, watching Jenny from the corner of his eye. The boat was big enough for two people, with a small deck on the front and in the cabin there was a side window. Gibbs left the suitcases on the deck and then went to Jenny, leading her silently into the boat, to show her the rest.

"Did you like?" He asked, watching her and Jenny shook her head, smiling and feeling the waves rocking the boat a little.

"It's amazing Jethro..."

"Come on, I'll show you inside."

He smiled at her approval and took Jenny's hand, opening the door and showing her the inside. It was all covered in dark wood and had a small black sofa, near the control panel. In one corner there were a small sink and stove with a bench and two banks. There was a door to the suite. The suite had a queen-size bed with white sheets and two nightstands with lamps. The room had a window overlooking the sea and a door to the little bathroom, with a small door glass separating the shower.

"Jethro... Are we going to share a bed?" Jenny asked, raising an eyebrow and turning to Gibbs, not showing how much the queen-size bed had intimidated her.

"Two beds would take more space." He explained, looking deep into her eyes, worried about her discomfort and completed: "I can sleep in the couch."

But Jenny sighed, shaking her head because the couch was too small for him to sleep and she didn't want him to hurt his back. Maybe this could be the beginning for her to erase the 'no off the job' and live a romance with Gibbs.

"No Jethro, the bed is big enough to split it." She smiled slightly and Gibbs's eyes shone, watching the woman he loved and would have a month to have back in that romantic trip through Mexico.

"Ready?" He asked with a small smile and she nodded, looking deep into his eyes, both hearts beating fast and she replied happy:

"Let's go."

_And who can say if your love grows_

_As your heart choose?_

_Only time_

**TBC**

**Did you like? Leave reviews please :)**

**Smileyanne, I loved your Idea of Naples and I'll use it in a chapter (that I'll still write), thank you. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Thanks for the reviews, This chapter will happen in the sea and will be pure sweet Jibbs. R&amp;R, have a good read.**

Already at sea around the beginning of the afternoon, the sky was clear with the sun shining bright as Gibbs had assured Jenny earlier. The two traveled quietly in the 'Kelly' and Gibbs, who had left the control panel scheduled, now was sat on the small deck with a can of beer, watching the blue sky, lost in thoughts and feeling the sea breeze hitting his face. With the heat, he took off his sweatshirt, staying in his NIS shirt and jeans.

It had been a few hours after they had boarded and unpacked their stuffs and Gibbs had spent the morning driving the boat while Jenny had been sat near him, reading a book and smiling. He could hardly believe that he was there, next to Jenny after six years, leading her on a travel that he'd dreamed for a long time. At another time, he wanted to have traveled with Shannon and Kelly, but there he was, more than a decade after their deaths, traveling with his soul mate.

"Jethro? I made sandwiches." Jenny called, opening the door to the deck with a tray of sandwiches and she smiled at him, seeing Gibbs so relaxed in his natural habitat, the sea, with his face towards the sun.

Jenny approached Gibbs and he smiled, opening his eyes and turning to Jenny, who had exchanged her jeans for puffball shorts and tank top. In her hands was a tray with three homemade sandwiches, with cherry tomatoes on top.

"Thanks Jen." He thanked her, surprised, as she sat beside him, stretching her legs forward and leaning against the railing, placing the tray on the floor and she raised an eyebrow, wondering:

"Why the tone of surprise?"

"Because I didn't know you know how to cook."

"One word for you: Positano." She said amused, remembering the time he had been in bed in Positano and she had cooked for him for a week.

Gibbs looked at the sandwiches in tray pan and then asked:

"What are they made of?"

"This is salad with tuna and cheese and the other two are seasoned chicken and mayonnaise." She pointed to the last two, chicken and said. "These are your, as you like."

Gibbs smiled at her to see that Jenny still remembered the things he liked and grabbed his sandwich and took a bit while the redhead grabbed her own and watched him eat with a small smile, seeing how things flowed naturally between them. Gibbs was surprised to see that the sandwich was better than what he used to eat at a diner in Washington, tasting each ingredient that he liked and he said:

"They're delicious, Jen."

"Thank you, Jethro." She replied, smiling softly and taking a bite of hers, placing it on the plate over her legs and grabbing Gibbs's beer, taking a long sip and returning it to him. "What is the name of the city we're going first?"

"San Felipe, Baja, and you will like to see the beaches and the city downtown that has many shops where you can buy your bikini." Gibbs's eyes darkened and Jenny squinted, trying to contain a smile and tapping his knee with her leg.

"Stop thinking about Positano!"

"It was you who brought the subject." He said, pointing a finger at her and taking the rest of his beer.

Jenny rolled her eyes, noticing the smile of satisfaction in Gibbs's face, seeing that he still was thinking about what had happened in Italy and Jenny got lost in the memory too, remembering that beautiful city surrounded by sea and the two on the balcony of the hotel facing the sea, with Jenny kissing his chest covered with a bandage where he had been shot while Gibbs was nibbling her ear lobe.

Jenny heard the sound of Gibbs lowering his plate on the floor and she woke up from the memory.

"Do you want another sandwich?" She asked, seeing that he had already finished his two, her eyes glowing with the memory of Italy.

Gibbs denied, leaning against the railing, satisfied and turning to the side, staring at her green eyes and watching Jenny eat. Jenny took a bite of her sandwich, when she realized she was being watched and crossed her legs, lowering the plate and giving one last bite before turning to Gibbs and asked, annoyed:

"Something wrong?"

"You eat very little." He replied, with a slight concern in his voice, running a hand over her face and the redhead felt her face flush under his touch, as his fingers stopped at the corner of her mouth, wiping the bran bread.

"I eat well." She protested, watching him watch her body.

Gibbs looked at her, raising an eyebrow and she added, with a sigh, knowing that he had noticed that she hadn't been eating well with all the stress of being director:

"You know sometimes I have many meetings and I don't have time to eat."

"You're too skinny." Gibbs continued seriously, still staring at her body and saw that the six months as director had made her lost weight with all the stress and meetings and he knew that part of her stress was caused by him and this caused a grip on his heart. Gibbs raised his eyes to her face. "We will change it while we're traveling. You'll eat."

Surprised and touched by his concern, a small smile spread across her face and she lifted her head, uncrossing her legs and putting a leg over Gibbs's leg and she said:

"You'll have to be very patient with me. Sometimes I can be a little stubborn." She winked at him.

Gibbs laughed, stroking her bare knee of the leg that was entwined with his and his eyes softened as he said:

"I'll be patient."

For a while the two were talking there, admiring the blue sea in front of them while the boat sailed quietly and some seagulls swooped searching for fish.

"Have you ever been to Mexico, Jethro?" Jenny asked curiously about his fascination for the country and Gibbs laughed, both still sitting with legs intertwined on the deck.

"Several times. Remember Mike Franks, my old boss?" He asked and the redhead nodded. "He's been living on a beach in Baja after he retired and sometimes I come to stay at his house."

"Must be nice to live on the beach…" She sighed wistfully.

Jenny loved her Georgetown house, with all her childhood memories, but sometimes she wished she could live in a quiet place, away for a while.

"Mexico? Every summer I go to Mike's house and I build gradually a part of my house."

He was almost finishing it and the house had two rooms and was small but comfortable, made by him, beside Mike's house and he wanted to show it to Jenny.

"Yes... Is that an offer?" Jenny asked, smiling at him and Gibbs agreed, leaving her gaping.

"In the end of this trip, I'll take you to see my house..." Gibbs stifled a yawn, feeling tired and closed his eyes for a moment, before falling asleep, comfortable with Jenny's leg over his and with the swing of the sea.

"Hey Jethro?"

When she got no response, Jenny glanced and saw Gibbs asleep, his chest rising and falling slow and Jenny smiled fondly for seeing Gibbs's peaceful face and Jenny felt her heart melt, running her fingers delicately in his gray hair, stroking them for a few minutes.

Jenny was caressing him and saw that his face seemed to relax more with her touch, and she kissed his shoulder and rested her hands there, laying her head on them and closing her eyes, smelling his scent before falling asleep too.

When Gibbs awoke an hour later, he realized it was already late afternoon, but the sky was still clear, with a few orange rays and he realized that Jenny's head was on his shoulder and some auburn locks were glued on her cheek due the heat.

Gibbs, remembering that she always curled her hair and locked them when she was hot, tilted her head slightly forward, seeing that she was sound asleep and grabbed her long hair, wrapping them gently and making a messy bun, thinking of waking up her after, and remembered that the boat would be coming out of the cruise control and he entered the cabin, going to the control panel and rudder.

While he consulted the map to see where they were, he felt Jenny's French perfume and the redhead stopped beside him, looking curiously at the rudder.

"How do we drive it?"

"Come here." He pulled from the rudder and Jenny went to it, placing both hands on the edges.

Gibbs's chest touched her back, putting his hands over hers, shutting them on the rudder and both felt their hearts pounding with the contact.

"Turn it to starboard." He said in a low voice, his face close to hers and the redhead looked at him with the corner of her eye while doing what he asked and he nodded, smiling. "That's it."

After a while, Gibbs assumed the control and Jenny went to the room, opening her suitcase and took her soap and a towel, going to the little bathroom and locking the door, looking herself in the mirror while she undressed, admiring the bun Gibbs had done in her sleep and smiled against her will, thinking that if she had a soul mate on earth, it was Gibbs.

She entered the box and turned on the shower, letting the cold water fall on her hot body from the sun, relieving her from the heat and starting to wash her hair and then spreading the liquid soap of flowers she knew Gibbs liked.

When Jenny dressed her nightgown and a robe over it, she untangled her moist hair and heard Gibbs knock the door.

"Jen?"

"Just a minute."

She packed her things and opened the bathroom door, finding Gibbs with a towel in hand and he stared at her, speechless, before smirking, admiring her from top to bottom and Jenny crossed her arms over her chest, holding her vanity bag.

"What do you say about eating shrimp for dinner?"

"You bought shrimp?" She asked with a huge smiling and he agreed, knowing that the redhead loved shrimp, as he headed for the door and laughed.

"I'll take a shower and you can help me with dinner."

In the kitchen, Gibbs and Jenny laughed while preparing dinner. Jenny removed the robe and wore the apron, glaring at Gibbs with her eyes to see that he had forgotten the prawns on the stove, staring at her. While he was frying the shrimps in garlic and oil, Jenny prepared the salad with olives, lettuce, tomato and roasted potatoes and leaned on Gibbs's shoulder, smelling the prawns almost ready.

"Hum…" She sighed.

Gibbs smiled as Jenny pulled away to get a platter for the prawns and Gibbs slapped her hand when she grabbed a fork to poke one of the prawns.

"Hey!" She protested as Gibbs put the trail on the counter arranged by Jenny and laughed.

"Wait a little longer Jen."

Gibbs opened a bottle of bourbon and Jenny raised their glasses to him to fill them and when they sat down, they toasted. Gibbs filled his plate of prawns, salad and potatoes and frowned when he saw Jenny's plate, that had much less food than his.

"Jen, give me your plate." He said with a sigh.

Jenny sighed, handing him her plate, as he put more prawns and potatoes and gave it back to her with his sapphire eyes serious.

As they ate, Jenny told him a little about her friendship with Ziva and their mission in Cairo and Gibbs told her of his seasons in Mexico, traveling by boat with Mike and playing pool with some marines they met, both laughing between sips of Bourbon and although Jenny had not eaten everything, leaving much of the food, Gibbs knew he had a month to feed her well.

When it was late, Gibbs went to the control panel to see their route while Jenny went to the room and stared at the queen-size bed for a moment, wondering how they would do as Jenny, despite being strong or wanting to look like, wasn't prepared to share it with him.

Jenny still had many problems to solve in her mind, as her letter to him and the 'no' she told him, despite loving him but choosing her work, and there she was, traveling with Gibbs. Jenny wanted to gradually conquer him, but without hurting his heart.

The queen-size would have to serve for both as Jenny didn't want to cause a backache in Gibbs. Jenny then climbed onto the bed, removing her reading glasses and putting on the table along with her book that was in the little living room and she had just started to read, and found several pillows.

Jenny laughed, having an idea and took them, forming a small pile between them and turning off her bedside light, turning to her side when she heard the door open and the Gibbs's amused voice saying:

"A wall of pillows? Creative, Jen."

On one hand, Gibbs was disappointed with the wall because he wouldn't be able to look at her face and stroke her hair, but otherwise, he didn't want to hurry her.

"I try to be." She replied, leaning on her elbows and watching him move around the small room, going to his suitcase and grabbing a pair of pajamas and changing.

Jenny looked at him quietly out of the corner of her eye, admiring his physical, longing to be in his arms and she lay back down by the time he turned and walked to the bed, turning off his bedside light and looking upon the pillows wall, finding Jenny's green eyes in the dark and saying:

"Good night Jen."

"Good night Jethro, sweet dreams." She replied, looking up and staring at his blue eyes and then they both went to sleep, hearing only the sound of the sea and their breaths.

But the clear night soon darkened when storm clouds covered the sky and a heavy rain began to fall. The waves were hitting the boat, shaking it and there was a loud noise when the thunder cut the sky. Jenny opened her eyes in time, widening them and grabbing the edge of the sheet, petrified with the idea of a storm on the sea.

"Jethro?" She whispered, trying to keep her voice calm. "Jethro!"

"Um, what is it, Jen?" Gibbs asked, opening his eyes and then seeing why she was calling him.

He rose from the bed, going to the control room but they still hadn't left the route and he stayed there for a few minutes reviewing the control panel, before returning to the room and he found Jenny sitting in bed, petrified. He turned on the light and sat on the bed beside her, putting her legs into his lap and tilting toward her and he saw her close her eyes and open them quickly when they heard another thunder.

"Jen, it's just a storm."He said softly and she moaned irritated.

"Just a storm that can turn this boat!" She had never traveled under storm and she had never wanted to.

"Jen, we won't sink, I had navigating in a weather like this before, I know what I'm doing or saying." He assured her, slightly annoyed.

Jenny closed and opened her eyes when she hears another thunder and she dug her nails into his leg and Gibbs clenched his teeth, without complaining.

"I'm not afraid. It's just I'm not used to travel with a storm." She said, without looking at him, her voice weak.

Gibbs could see her petrified eyes so he wrapped her in a hug, unearthing her nails from his leg and putting her arms around his neck and Jenny leaned her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and wrapping his waist with her legs, not bothering for being dressed in a nightgown or looking like anything except the director Shepard at that right time.

"Relax Jen…" He said low, whispering sweet nothings in her ear for a while, wanting to keep the woman of his life in his arms forever.

Jenny relaxed listening to him talk to her and feeling his warmth envelop her until the storm passed and the sea calmed down and Jenny released her breath, without having realized that she had held it and stared at his blue eyes in gratitude and feeling stupid for having shown her fear of traveling under storm.

"Thank you, Jethro." She said with a small smile, brushing away a gray strand of hair from his forehead.

Gibbs shook his head smiling as she untangled her legs from his waist and laid on her side of the bed, while Gibbs stood up, leaning down and pressing a kiss on her forehead and one on the tip of her nose, making her heart beat faster as he twirled her hair away from her sweat face, putting them to the top of her head, before he went to the other side of the bed and laid down, wishing good night to her and going back to sleep.

When Jenny woke up early in the morning to drink water, she got up, careful not to wake up Gibbs and walked around the bed, watching the man of her life sleeping soundly and she leaned forward, kissing the corner of his mouth on impulse before getting away and going to the kitchen with a small smile. 

_Who can say why your heart sighs_

_As your love flies?_

_Only time_

**TBC**

**I Love Gibbs taking care of Jenny and I loved this chapter and Positano will be their rote in the end. I hope you liked and leave reviews, they inspire me. Ps: For the Guest, here's the storm.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Thank you for the reviews, I loved. Have a good read and reviews.****  
**

San Felipe was a charming little beach town, was the first thought of Jenny when she and Gibbs landed in the mexican city. When the couple walked toward the historic town, it was early morning and the sun was strong and several fishermen were on their boats while tourists and natives went to the beach.

"What is the first stop?" Jenny asked, raising her aviator sunglasses on her head and turning to Gibbs.

Since the stormy night two days ago, things seemed to flow naturally between them, although the only physical contact was a goodnight kiss on the forehead or some little touch during the afternoons on the deck or in the kitchen. Both didn't know how to evolve.

Gibbs looked her up and down, her long skirt to her tank top and then to her green eyes, now visible without the glasses and he said, feigning seriousness, knowing it would irritate her a bit and loving it:

"The shop bikinis, Jen."

The redhead rolled her eyes, walking towards the boardwalk secretly smiling while Gibbs smirked and ran to follow her.

The town was small, but the downtown had good shops and Gibbs bought two cups of coffee for them, handing one to Jenny, who thanked him. The two stopped in front of a shop of bikinis and lingerie.

"I think it's here." Jenny said, taking one last sip of her coffee and handed the empty cup to Gibbs, raising an eyebrow as if daring him to come with her in the shop.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow back and said:

"I'll buy some groceries. Wait for me here."

When he walked away, looking frustrated and rubbing the back of his head, Jenny smiled, entering the shop while a brunette woman approached, showing her some of the items. Although there was a part of her that wanted to keep their relationship just at work, the other part of Jenny that still loved Gibbs wanted to find a bikini that would impress him and make him forget about any other redhead.

Jenny ran her hands over the colored pieces finally deciding by a dark red bikini. For a moment she imagined Gibbs's hands playing with the lace front of her bikini before she blushed and looked away from the piece and saw three different models of 'clothes' and she decided to buy them.

When she left the store with the bags in hand, Gibbs waited outside, holding a bag with supplies. He smirked at her, indicating her bag and Jenny rolled her eyes, feeling a light blush on her face.

"Come on." He said, indicating the aisle of craft stores and other products of the city.

She agreed and the two were walking under the sun toward the shops, buying small souvenirs for them and for the team.

In a small bankroll jewelry made of shells and pearls, Jenny had chosen some items for Ziva and Abby when she saw a ring with a green pearl in the middle and she got it, admiring it.

"You like it?" Gibbs asked, seeing that the color of the pearl matched with her eyes.

The redhead nodded, thinking of buying the ring when she saw that Gibbs was already paying the shop owner and she put the ring on the table, putting her hands on her waist and staring at him.

"Jethro, you're not going to buy me a ring." She said, raising an eyebrow at him, feeling her heart beat fast with the idea of receiving a ring from him.

Gibbs rolled his eyes, taking her hand and placing the ring on her middle finger, seeing how small her hand was under his.

"This isn't a proposal, Jen." He said seriously, although he wanted it to be and Jenny looked at her finger, admiring the ring and biting her cheek to keep from smiling. "I like when you wear green."

"Oh Jethro..." She sighed, giggling and surrendering to him and he shrugged as he took her hand that had the ring, and led them to the crafts tent.

While Gibbs looked some items made of clay, Jenny spotted a miniature wooden boat that fit in the palm of the hand and she smiled, going to the seller and paying for the object. She then asked a brush to write something on the boat when Gibbs looked in her direction, curious and she turned her back to him, preventing him from seeing what she had on hands.

"What is it Jen?"

"Stop being curious Jethro..." She said, still with her back to him, while writing her name, _Jenny_, in an elegant handwriting and she turned to Gibbs, with the boat in the palm of her hand, extending it to him.

Jenny from Europe wanted him to have something to remember him about her in that trip with love, just like the ring that he had given her and she knew she would spend much time watching the green pearl. Gibbs was surprised with both the present and the name she had chosen for the boat.

"Thank you Jen." He said, taking the miniature boat carefully and turning it in his hands, watching the details with his eyes shining.

The boat reminded his own, 'Kelly' and he put it carefully in the bag and smiled at Jenny, grabbing her hand again as he led her to the next tent.

"For you to think of me and Mexico, when you look to the boat." She whispered in his ear, feeling his muscles stiffen with her voice.

Gibbs stared at her, raising an eyebrow at her, surprised by the comment, usually she was always putting him down and Jenny took the lead, pulling him by the hand into an exhibition of landscape paintings.

After leaving the bags in the boat, the couple decided to turn the lunch into snack, buying shrimp skewers and headed to one of the beaches that were there, where there was almost nobody and the space was wide open with rocks asides, clear water and white sand. The sun shone above them and in the distance, they could see a boat sailing and some people swimming.

Jenny spread her towel on the sand, depositing the bag and sitting, crossing her legs and smoothing the long skirt. Gibbs sat next to Jenny, finishing his skewer and placing it in the trash bag, lying down and folding his hands behind his head, turning to look at Jenny.

The redhead was eating her shrimp skewer slowly under Gibbs's watchful eyes and she rolled her eyes at him and his overprotection, but he didn't turn away, ensuring that she eat everything.

Gibbs admired her ring shining in her middle finger, glad she was using it and thinking about how things were flowing well between them. Gibbs massaged her hand, running a finger on the bead and Jenny moisten her lips, feeling her heart racing with his touch, looking down.

"You want to swim?" He asked innocently as she finished eating.

Jenny raised an eyebrow at him, amused.

"If you want to see the color of my bikini, all you have to do is just ask."

"What color is it?" He insisted, sitting.

Jenny stood up, first removing her tank top, folding it and putting on the towel, feeling Gibbs's eyes on her.

Gibbs felt his blood being pumped very fast as he ran his eyes over her chest, admiring the dark red bikini. Little had changed in her body in the six years they were apart, just a scar or other from her time in Cairo and he wanted to be able to catch her in his arms and throw her right there on the beach towel and kiss her until they both stay breathless.

But he knew he had to control himself if he wanted to get to her. Jenny then removed her skirt and he grabbed the towel bar, running his eyes quickly over her legs, up to her knees and going directly into her eyes. Jenny knew she was blushing and her pulse was accelerated under the intense gaze of Gibbs and she crossed her arms over her chest, preventing him from seeing more.

"You want to swim?" She asked, mocking him.

Gibbs seemed to wake up from his reverie, and stood up, removing his shirt and jeans and staying into his bathing suit and it was Jenny's turn to hold her breath, admiring his muscular body and his lightly tanned skin from the days of investigation field.

Gibbs walked up to her, facing the redhead, their chests touching before he smiled, showing that two could play and he walked up to half of the water that was cold. Jenny followed him, feeling her hair stand on end but she entered the water, bending down and picking up the water in her hands and throwing it in Gibbs's back, who groaned and turned to her. Jenny laughed, entering the water and swimming away from him and he shook his head, laughing and following her.

For a long time, the two were in the water, playing and swimming, as the time they were worked together in Europe and Gibbs helped her lie down in the water and make her float when they were more in the background and the redhead realized how much she was enjoying that trip while Gibbs was at her side, watching her body floating in the clear water.

When it was afternoon and both had already left the beach and dried out, Gibbs rented a small jeep for them to visit the 'La Valle del Gigante', a park where there were many Cardóns, giant cacti, which was one of the points for tourists near the city.

While Gibbs drove, Jenny had her reading glasses on, reading the map and guiding Gibbs, one hand on his knee. It was a desert with an input that guided to the forest of cactus. It was hot, but when they passed by the park ranger and reached the site, they realized it worth. The place was beautiful, a true desert with cactus of all sizes and type.

Some families were there taking pictures in front of the cacti and the couple parked the jeep, and looked the site. It had trails that guided to the most beautiful landscapes that stretched through the valley. Gibbs took the backpack that contained the water bottles and Jenny took the folder that showed some of the trails, accepting Gibbs's hand. Gibbs whistled when they arrived near a cacti that should be more than 40 feet tall, looking up and seeing the tips of it that opened toward the sun.

"Wow... I've never seen a cactus like that."

"This is a Cardon cactus, it weighs tons." Jenny said, reading the brochure and stopping beside him.

She smiled, grabbing the camera and taking a picture of Gibbs, who looked little beside the huge plant and then Gibbs took a picture of her before the two held hands and choose a trail to follow. They saw all kinds of giant cactus, which varied shapes and sizes, and they both laughed when they saw a ball of dust passing through them, as if in a movie.

"If DiNozzo was here, he would quote some movie." Gibbs said, smirking as they reached a different cactus, very reminiscent of a pole, one of the tallest in the place.

"So it's a good thing you're here with me instead of him, isn't it?"

After photographing, the couple rested under a plant and drank water. Jenny felt the beads of sweat trickling down her neck and lifted her damp hair, grabbing the elastic and locking them and Gibbs approached her, touching her neck and causing a chill in her, before blowing the spot to relieve some of the heat she was feeling. A sigh escaped from her lips against Jenny's will, feeling the wind blown by Gibbs hitting her warm skin.

Gibbs then sat beside her and Jenny straightened the button from his polo shirt and they looked at each other smiling, before watching the blue sky and the cactus in front.

When the couple finished seeing the latest cacti and reached the trail to get back to the jeep at the gate, they heard a thunder in the distance, before some dark clouds appeared in the sky.

"We'd better hurry." Jenny said and Gibbs nodded, as they hurried down the trail, seeing that many families had already gone and the first drops began to fall.

Although it was summer, occasionally happened to rain and when the couple reached the Jeep, the rain was already strong and both were soaked and covered in mud. They went inside the vehicle and Gibbs lowered the hood of the car to protect them from the rain, seeing that everything was white.

"its better we drive to the nearest hotel, you don't want to travel in this weather, right?" Gibbs asked turning to her.

Jenny nodded, hating the idea of sailing in the rain again and she pulled two towels, handing one to Gibbs, who wiped his face and his graying hair, before grabbing the map. He squinted and Jenny shook her head, picking up her glasses and extending to him. Gibbs thanked, searching for the closest hotel for them to wait.

When Gibbs handed her the map, he saw Jenny wrapping the towel around her shoulders, shivering and covered in mud.

"Shut up." She warned him, referring to her appearance, seeing herself in the rearview mirror and he denied it.

"I wasn't going to say anything."

He leaned toward her, brushing away a wet red wick from her cheek and caressed her with the back of his hand, watching the pale skin flushes under his touch, seeing Jenny's desire for him in her green eyes.

Jenny stared into his blue eyes, shaking in cold and with his touch, wanting to close the distance between them and kiss him, knowing there would be consequences later but both approached in the same time and kissed.

The kiss was naturally, as if the six years that separated them had never existed and an electric current ran through their bodies. The two just touched their lips at first, enjoying the moment and then Gibbs ran his tongue on her upper lip, asking for entrance and Jenny parted her lips.

Gibbs could barely believe what was happening inside the jeep and more than ever, was glad he brought her to the trip because he felt that he would be able to have the woman he loved back.

Jenny leaned toward him, wanting to feel his chest pressed to her, unable to suppress a smile. Gibbs pulled her on his lap by her arms, wrapping the towel around them, keeping one hand on her arm and deepening the kiss as Jenny hugged his neck, feeling his chest rubbing on her.

When the couple broke for breath, the two stared at each other and Jenny realized that it was better for them stop so there wouldn't have any regret after and she said, out of his lap:

"After Jethro…"

Gibbs protested, wanting to talk to her.

"We need to talk!" He warned her seriously, knowing that they needed to define what was happening and she agreed with her head, but saying:

"Turn on the car, we better leave now before the rain increased."

Gibbs saw that she had a point and agreed, turning on the car, watching the rain still falling and he pulled Jenny towards his body, making it clear that the kiss had meant something to him and she rested her head on his shoulder, confirming it and keeping one hand on his knee as he started the jeep and drove out of the park.

Jenny tried to organize her thoughts about her feelings, seeing that it was possible to continue as the NCIS director and be with the man of her life, realizing that the way he was holding her while driving showed he still loved her even though she pulled him down the two times, and she kissed his shoulder to get distracted when she heard another thunder fall near and Gibbs squeezed his arm that was around her waist, soothing her with some sweet words.

They left the muddy road and reached a small hotel that was near the city, which was simple but cozy, all white with flower beds and a small cover where they parked the jeep underneath. The two hurry to enter and asked for a room with two beds to wait for the rain to stop. Opening the door, they saw a small but beautiful room with two single beds and yellow curtains that went to the ground and small clay pots.

Jenny turned to Gibbs, biting her cheek inside and seeing his jeans soaked with mud and found him attractive and he looked at her, seeing the transparent blouse and long skirt covered in mud, feeling his desire for Jenny getting stronger. Jenny walked toward him unable to control her desire to have him, standing on tiptoe and pulling him by the neck, bringing his face to her and kissed him.

They both sighed as their lips pressed firmly but passionately. Gibbs quickly lifted her off the ground by the waist, holding her tightly and deepening the kiss. He stepped back, sitting on his bed with and bringing Jenny with him, setting her on his lap and ignoring the stiffness of his groin and not caring with the mess they were doing in the bed because he wanted Jenny.

Their hands explored each other's bodies through their clothes while continuing to kiss. Jenny's manicured fingers went inside of Gibbs's shirt, playing with the hair on his chest and eliciting a groan from him and going to his back, scratching and massaging him there, knowing that she was the only one able to reduce him to moans with her touch and she liked that.

Gibbs dropped a hand to her right breast, caressing it over the blouse and being pleased to hear her moan his name and feeling the breast become hard as she broke the kiss to breathe and his hand went down to her muddy long skirt, raising the bar and touching her ankle when Jenny stopped him, placing a hand over his, on her ankle and rested her forehead on his neck, panting.

"Jen?" He called gently poking her with his nose while breathing deeply and looking down, searching for her eyes.

For a moment he thought she was regretting about them and felt his heart sink at the thought of losing her for the third time but she lifted her face, staring his blue eyes and he saw a passionate gleam in her green eyes, making him breathe relieved.

"Don't say anything Jethro." She pleaded in a soft voice. "Like you said, we need to talk, tonight when we get back to the boat."

"Okay." He agreed, and Jenny's lips went to his ear, whispering with courage:

"I don't want us sleeping together in one simple hotel bed, but on the queensize bed of your boat."

The words escaped from her mouth and she gasped, even knowing it was true and Gibbs was surprised, but didn't show, smiling and he quickly kissed her lips and said:

"When we make love, we will do it in each room of my boat."

Jenny trembled with the confidence and desire in his words but smiled, before turning away from him and entering into the bathroom. Quickly, they had cleaned and dressed the robes from the hotel while waiting for their clothes to dry with the heater. Each lay on a bed to get some rest and wait for the rain to stop. Gibbs had his arms behind his head and Jenny lay on her side, one arm under her head, both thinking about the other and sometimes exchanging glances.

_And who can say why your heart cries_

_When your love lies?_

_Only time_

**TBC**

**Keeping the cute line. I hope you liked the chap. Leave comments telling me if you liked or suggestions, it makes me happy. And the new chapter from Hunt to Mexico is on.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Sorry for taking so long to update, but I had so many things to do from college. Thanks for the reviews and have a good read. R&amp;R please.**

When the night fell on the Mexican sky, the rain had stopped, leaving the navy blue sky covered with stars and a light breeze. Jenny and Gibbs left the hotel and then returned the rented jeep, going to 'Kelly', with dried clothes.

Both were exhausted from the busy day they had, walking and strolling and then dealing with the feelings they had for each other, but were satisfied, knowing that soon they would have the talk.

While Gibbs prostrated himself at the rudder to sail the boat, Jenny went behind Gibbs, hugging his back as she rested her chin on his should, looking at the control panel and trembling inside, in excitement and nervousness. Gibbs shivered at her touch, as he absorbed her French perfume that enveloped him and he turned his head to the side, finding Jenny's green and prying eyes.

Gibbs stroked her cheek with his nose, smiling and watching her skin blush slightly and feeling the softness of her. He could see that Jenny was trying to reconnect them, though something in her mind, probably her position as director, was stopping her.

"Where are we going?" She asked, smiling back and pointing to the control panel with her finger.

Jenny decided to make the first move, though her mind was constantly reminding her that she had put him down twice and she was risking her position at the NCIS.

"To Bahía de los Angeles. It'll take a few hours." He replied.

Jenny nodded, as she went toward the bedroom door, throwing her hair back and stretching and Gibbs laughed amused, thinking how Jenny was relaxed when she was out of NCIS and became just Jen. The redhead returned from the room with her reading glasses on her face and holding a paperback book, going to the couch to read while waiting for Gibbs to put them on the route so they would be able to talk.

Gibbs watched her out from the corner of his eye, intrigued by the redhead's concentration in the book. When they had been in Europe, off from work and when they hadn't been in bed, she used to read romances and had a huge collection. But Jenny's face was furrowed as she read that, and it caught his attention because something seemed to be disturbing her reading.

Jenny knew that although Nicholas Sparks' books didn't have a happy ending, they always taught something about life and she wanted to understand the main character's reasons for giving her boyfriend a 'dear John' letter and compare that with what she herself had done with Jethro that night on the plane, six years ago.

After finishing reading the chapter in which she delivers the 'dear John' letter, Jenny bit her lip that was trembling, seeing the similarities between the two letters and the reasons. Jenny had left him for many reasons and she knew it hadn't been something beautiful.

The redhead jumped in place, casting an angry look at Gibbs because the agent had walked in silence, sitting beside her and scaring her. Gibbs took the book from her hands before Jenny could protest and when he read the title of the book, an expression of shock swept past his face, before he read the summary and return the book to her.

"Jenny?" He called, with a serious and demanding voice.

Gibbs couldn't understand how she could read that book after what had happened at the airport six years ago and for a moment he wondered if it had been just a joke to her and if her letter had affected her as much as it had affected him, because for months he had been destroyed, before trying to move on with Stephanie, and with Jenny's return, it has been like reliving that day at the airport, seeing her leaving the building at the end of every day, when the elevator's door closed.

He found her green eyes and saw that Jenny had a look of discomfort on her face and then he softened his voice, genuinely curious.

"Jen, why are you reading this book?"

Jenny licked her lips as she put the book down and stared at him, saying clearly:

"Because I wanted to understand the reasons of the character for sending the letter and to know what happened between them in the end."

"This book isn't doing you any good." He said, leaning his head on the couch and staring at her, realizing that she was trying hard not to let her lips tremble in front of him, something that Gibbs didn't like to see because he would rather see her arguing with him than sad.

Gibbs wanted to try to understand Jenny, because something told him she was feeling sorry with that letter so he asked:

"Jen, did you understand the reasons of the character?"

Jenny just stared at him blankly, thinking of the best way to answer that. She hated being wrong and she hated the feeling of regret because it made her look weak and she didn't like being weak. But she knew that if she wasn't honest with him, she wouldn't have another chance to be happy next to Gibbs, even a decade in the future.

"Jethro, I know what I did to you was low and dirty. We were a couple and partners, but I just thought about myself the night I left you with the letter inside my coat."

"You did it because you wanted to rise in the NCIS?" Gibbs asked quietly, feeling a twinge of irritation and pain at the memory of that night and his desperation when he had found only the coat and realized that Jenny had left him and took her suitcase with her in silence.

"There were many reasons Jethro." She replied, distant with the memories.

"What were they?" He insisted, grabbing her face carefully not to hurt her, but firmly.

Jenny sighed, turning away from his touch and getting up, walking over to the window and sitting there, staring at Gibbs with a sad look that Gibbs didn't like to see, as she remembered one of their nights in Paris and the names he had murmured in his nightmare and what had happened to her when she was still in college, feeling devastated then.

"Shannon and Kelly. My father's death. My thirst for power."

Gibbs frowned and stared at her, feeling his mouth dry, with an aching heart. How she knew about Shannon and Kelly? He ran a hand over his tired face, pulling his gray hair and burying his face in his hands for a moment, and Jenny was worried for seeing him in silence, but decided it was the best not to approach to him right that moment.

Several memories of Gibbs and his family invaded his mind: His marriage with Shannon and how she looked beautiful and happy, the birth of Kelly and how he and his wife were excited to hold her in their arms, she was so small. Their first travel to Mexico and how his daughter had been excited to go ride a horse with her parents and when Kelly lost her first tooth, smiling at Gibbs, who had laughed.

Gibbs raised his head and looked at Jenny's worried eyes, wondering if she would have investigated his files and feeling angry, although he kept his voice emotionless.

"How do you know about them?"

"I know nothing about them, Jethro." Jenny said in a low and earnest voice, hesitating to talk about a difficult subject.

Gibbs believed her, feeling better that she hadn't intruded as one of his former wives, and he head-slapped himself mentally for thinking about Jenny like that.

"You were just muttering her names in your nightmares."

"Do you want to know who they were?" He asked, surprised that Jenny didn't pursue the matter, as Diane, Ann and Stephanie had done when they found out.

Jenny frowned, knowing that this was a wound as well as her father was, but if they wanted to get somewhere, they should open up with each other so she replied:

"Yes."

"Shannon and Kelly Gibbs were my wife and my daughter." He replied in a resigned voice that broke the redhead's heart.

"They were? Oh Jethro..." Jenny said softly, leaving the window and she walked towards Gibbs and sat beside him on the couch.

Gibbs didn't seem to want comfort and Jenny understood that, though her eyes had become moist at the thought of him losing them and finally knowing who the name of the boat they were was. It was an excruciating pain, because she too had lost someone, her father.

"How did it happen?"

"They were killed by a drug cartel in Mexico when I was serving with the marine Cops."

And Gibbs told her the story, closing his hands into fists for a moment, remembering the car they were in and trying not to fall apart and Jenny shook her head, placing a hand on his knee and patting him fondly, her green eyes shining and her lips pursed, demonstrating how bad she felt for him.

"Jethro, I'm sorry, I thought they were two ex wives you couldn't forget." She said quickly, before he could stop her from apologizing, feeling embarrassed.

"You could have talked to me Jen." He scolded.

"Our relationship never involved much talk, remember Jethro?" Jenny said bitterly, shaking her head and remembering that they spent more time on the hotel bed than doing other things.

"My first two ex wives asked for divorce when they found out about them." Gibbs warned, watching her carefully and realizing that her reaction was different, without involving golf clubs and scandals, and then he remembered that Jenny was different from the other redheads and he relaxed a little.

Jenny crossed her arms over her chest, staring at the sapphire eyes and telling him decisively:

"I know I'm not Shannon and she would have never put you down twice as I did, but I don't want to walk away from you Jethro. Even if you tell me 'no'."

"And why would I want that?" He asked, exasperated, his blue eyes shining. "You are giving yourself little value, Jennifer. Europe has meant everything to me, like the kiss we shared today!"

And for Gibbs, all he was saying was true. He really loved Jenny though she had refused him. There would always be a part of him that would love and think about his decreased wife and daughter, but Jenny meant a lot to him, he was willing to start a new life with her and try to have a child with her in a few years.

Jenny stared at him, surprised at the conversation she was having with Gibbs. He had never been much of a talker or discusses the relationship. Gibbs then stared at her and asked:

"Your father?"

"He was found dead in his study, two decades ago. They said he killed himself because..." She paused, taking a deep breath and remembering the discussion between Colonel and La Grenouille and the kissed that the arm dealer had given her, leaving her disgusted. "Because he had accepted a bribe. But I never believed that."

"Do you think he was murdered?" Gibbs asked in a low voice, and she agreed. "And that's why you left me that night at the airport?"

"I was following a lead of my father's killer and I ended up receiving a proposal in London and I saw it as an opportunity not only to prove that a woman could lead a team, but also to have my revenge. La Grenouille."

She paused, looking at Gibbs and making it clear that she wasn't feeling satisfied with her choice and Gibbs raised an eyebrow at the name she had said, curious.

"He was the one who murdered my father and he still kissed me the night he left our house."

"Jen..." Gibbs stared at her, surprised by the revelation, and seeing the look of disgust on Jenny's face, feeling his anger, wanting to protect her and he confirmed the name: "La Grenouille?"

"Yes, Jethro." She then realized what Gibbs's intentions were so she added: "You won't do anything against him." She warned, not wanting him to end with dirty hands.

Gibbs frowned, looking at her stubbornly, without accepting the idea of leaving it aside when the man had kissed Jenny forceful.

"I don't want to talk about my father now Jethro." Jenny said, a glint of anger in her green eyes and Gibbs decided to leave aside the issue

"Come here, Jen." He pulled her by the arms, sitting her on his lap to face him, making their faces get near. "You let me down twice, but I should have told you about Shannon and Kelly."

"Maybe Jethro, but for a long time I wanted to blame you because I had gone to London, and it was dirty because I wanted to go." She replied through gritted teeth, feeling angry tears filling her eyes, but she didn't let them fall and Gibbs said, right next to her lips with a gentle voice:

"Jen, let it go. You made your choice on your first day as director, but now you're here with me and here you'll stay, even though we are working in the same place."

Jenny felt his hands caressing her arms, which he still held with his hands and she made her decision:

"If we going to be together, we'll need to let it outside of work." She told him, seriously, not wanting to bring problems to her agency or both fighting at home because of the work.

Gibbs agreed, smirking and stroking her face with the back of his hand.

"We can balance work with a relationship out there." Jenny shook her head and Gibbs said something that was stuck in his throat since Paris: "I love you, Jen."

Jenny took a time to answer, feeling her heart melt with his statement and then she cocked her head to the side, leaving his hand closer to her cheek and she smiled.

"I love you too, Jethro." She finally replied sweetly, making Gibbs smile slightly, before saying:

"Jen, when we get back, I want to help you with your father's case, ok?"

"Okay Jethro, but let's slow down, right?" She asked and Gibbs agreed.

Jenny leaned forward and brushed her lips on his, giving him a peck.

Gibbs held her face between his hands, kissing her firmly and passionately as Jenny held him by the neck, wanting to stay glued on him, corresponding to Gibbs's demanding kiss, feeling his tongue touch her lips and she gave him entrance while moaning his name into the kiss.

Gibbs hands lowered from her face to her back, pressing her against his chest as the kiss became more sensual and Jenny sucked his bottom lip slightly, before the two broke to breathe and smiled, then realizing they haven't eaten dinner and Gibbs stood up, carrying her with him on his arms, making Jenny giggle and protest.

"Jethro, put me down!" She demanded.

Gibbs smirked, carrying her on his arms and sitting the redhead in the small kitchen countertop and giving her a peck, before opening the refrigerator to take the ingredients for dinner.

"I'll cook steak au poivre and you will eat it all." Gibbs said serious, pointing at her and she rolled her eyes, but feeling good with the concern he felt for her.

After dinner, they lay on the queensize of the boat, the wall of pillows Jenny had built the night before was on the floor, and they were holding on each other as they talked and kissed. Gibbs was on his side and had a hand supporting his head while the other played with the knot of Jenny's long skirt. Jenny was lying with her back on the mattress, her head turned to Gibbs, smiling and letting his hand explore her clothes.

"Jethro?" She called him suddenly and Gibbs looked at her without stopping touching her.

"Yeah, Jen?"

"You had this all planned from the beginning, right?"

Gibbs looked guilty for a moment, and then gave one of his innocent smiles, eliciting an unwillingly laugh from the redhead and he nudged her thigh with his knee before getting serious.

"I wanted to travel with you Jen."

"But what if I had refused it?"

"I would have gone alone." He replied, staring at her green eyes and Jenny frowned, picturing him leaving her office and embarking alone on 'Kelly', meeting with some unknown redhead.

"You would have given up on me so easy?" She asked, looking a little shocked.

"No, but I wouldn't force you as much as I wanted to." He said to her, showing that he loved her.

Jenny was surprised and touched by his words and said hoarsely:

"I would want you to force me."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, raising his hand and stroking her cheek and Jenny closed her eyes, feeling his caresses, before taking his hand and kissing his fingers. Gibbs's blue eyes shone, finding her gesture extremely sexy as he felt Jenny kiss each finger, sucking them gently.

Gibbs rolled over, getting over Jenny's body, but resting on his elbows not wanting to crush her with his weight, and then he bent his head down, kissing Jenny's neck and pulling a moan from her.

"Don't leave a mark..." She said, between a moan and other, feeling his soft lips and his beard brushing the skin there.

"Hummm..." Was all Gibbs replied, too busy.

He distributed several kisses there, feeling the sweet taste of her skin before biting there lightly, but enough to leave a mark and Jenny's protest became a gasp when she felt his tongue massaging the place where he had abused.

"You like to annoy me, right?" She asked, squinting, but with a small smile as Gibbs's lips climbed toward the redhead's lips, giving her a peck.

"I like it, and you know why?"

"Why?" She asked in an amused tone, hugging his neck and staring at his blue eyes and Gibbs whispered:

"Because when I annoy you, your green eyes shine with an intensity that seems to catch fire."

Jenny opened her mouth surprise and feeling his blue eyes wandering over her body until they reach her eyes again and Jenny smiled, pulling him down by the neck and giving him a peck which soon turned into a passionate kiss before they broke it to breathe and Jenny rest her head on his chest, whispering:

"Hummm, Jethro..."

She fell asleep with her arms around his torso, too exhausted to give in to her sexual desire at that moment that was strong, not bothering to change clothes because she didn't want to leave from his warm arms.

"Hey Jen..."

When Gibbs looked down and saw that she was already sound asleep with a smile on her lips, Gibbs smiled, pulling her up and covering her with a blanket, hugging her and then he fell asleep, happy to have Jenny in his arms again. 

_Who can say when the roads meet_

_That love might be_

_In your heart_

**TBC**

**I loved their talk, it was sweet but hot at the same time and the next chapter will be very… Well, you'll need to wait to read. I hope you liked and leave reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Rate M. Thank you for the reviews guys, I loved. Well, we'll finally discover why Jenny isn't eating, the chapter will be very cute and talk about eating disturb, a problem that some women have. Have a good read. R&amp;R please.**

When Jenny woke up with the first daylights of the morning, she was still wearing the clothes from the day before and when she tried to move, she couldn't and she frowned, confused. She then realized the pair of strong arms around her body and realized she was attached to Gibbs's chest, who was sleeping peacefully, his hot breath hitting lightly Jenny's face and she remembered the conversation they had in the night before and that they were together now.

A smile spread across the redhead's face at the thought that she had the love of her life back and she noticed that her neck was slightly sore. She brought her hand to her neck, feeling where Gibbs had left a mark and she smiled maliciously, while untangling herself from his arms gently not to wake him.

Gibbs rolled, lying on his stomach and grabbing one of the pillows, with the lack of Jenny's body and the redhead sat on top of his legs, leaning down and distributing several kisses on his neck, making him moan in his sleep before she support her hands and scratched his back, without hurting him, but leaving small and red marks, thanking him for having took off the shirt last night.

"What?!" Gibbs woke up feeling Jenny's weight over his body and he turned his head back, raising an eyebrow. "What are you doing, Jen?"

"Repaying what you did to me yesterday." She said wisely.

She gave him another scratch and kissed his back again, tasting it and causing a chill in Gibbs, who let her take advantage of him a bit more, enjoying the attention he was receiving, while recalled with a smile, the conversation they had and the kisses they shared and that now he had Jenny at his side.

Jenny's mouth lowered from his back until his lower back, distributing several kisses and then rising again, hugging him from behind and kissing his cheek gently as her hands went to his front, stroking his chest.

"Jen..." He groaned with her caresses.

Jenny's hands dropped to his abdomen, massaging it in circular motions and lowering to his pants, slipping her fingers inside.

"Yes, mon amour?" Jenny asked in French.

Gibbs moaned, finding her voice very sexy with the French accent and then in one swift motion, he rolled over, grabbing Jenny by the elbows and making her bend down, keeping her on top of him with a smirk.

"You must be very excited because you've never been a morning person." He whispered in her ear with his voice hoarse from the morning.

Jenny nodded, feeling her muscles melt with Gibbs's voice and she told him:

"Your voice is so sexy…"

Gibbs laughed, kissing her lips passionately and dropping her elbows to bury a hand in her auburn hair, massaging her scalp in the rhythm of the kiss. When they parted, Gibbs ran his eyes over her body and stopped on her chest, realizing that the redhead wasn't wearing a bra and he felt the urge for her become stronger and he looked deep into Jenny's green eyes, seeing the love and desire that she felt for him.

Jenny raised her arms, taking off her tank top and Gibbs took the time to get rid of his pants, using his heels to push it, throwing it into a corner and Gibbs saw how beautiful Jenny still was, with her red hair uncombed, green eyes dark with desire, and her pale skin slightly flushed with her median breasts that were hard at that time, under Gibbs's gaze. His eyes went to the side of her neck, noticing the hickey that he had left there yesterday and he smiled.

"T'es trop sexy." He told her, using one of the words that Jenny had taught him in French, which meant 'how sexy you are'.

Jenny's heart beat fast with Gibbs saying something in French, his voice coming out hoarse and sensual. Gibbs put his lips on the hickey he had done, and for a moment she protested thinking he would leave another mark on top, because the spot was sore, but he just kissed the spot gently.

"Jethro..." She sighed, grabbing his biceps and distributing several kisses on the right arm.

Gibbs's lips left her neck and he tilted his head down and found Jenny's lips, which were on his biceps, and kissed them.

Gibbs rolled them, changing position and getting over her, leaning on one elbow, while his other hand lowered on her front, finding her right breast and touching it gently, feeling Jenny move below him, leaning her torso toward his hand as they kissed passionately.

Gibbs began to caress her breast and massage it in circular motions, holding the nipple between his thumb and forefinger and Jenny moaned as Gibbs interrupted the kiss and lowered his lips to the other breast, placing it in his mouth and sucking it light, missing the taste of her skin and her breasts.

"I missed them, Jen." Gibbs muttered, continuing with his work and Jenny closed her eyes, taking a hand to her own red hair, brushing the locks away, moaning.

"I can say that they missed you too… Jethro…"

Jenny squeezed his biceps harder, as she nibbled his ear, getting a moan from Gibbs, who was busy with his lips on her breast, causing the excitement of Jenny to grow up in her stomach. No man with she had been made her feel what Gibbs did, because besides knowing well her body and its needs, he was passionate and firm with his touch.

Jenny released his lobe and lowered her lips to his neck and kissing him there as she released his biceps and clutched his back, encouraging his caresses. Gibbs let go of her right breast and his hand went down to her waist, finding the knot of her skirt and he undone it, leaving it full open, looking like a fan beneath Jenny.

Gibbs pulled back slightly to admire her, seeing her face flushed, her breasts with traces of kiss, her shape legs with the last piece he left on her, a red thong.

Jenny hugged her arms and legs around his neck and waist, using all her strength to reverse positions and she smiled, surprising Gibbs, as she lowered her lips to his chest, sucking a nipple.

"Jen..." He groaned as he felt her suck him.

The redhead smiled, liking to know the effect she had on him and she felt his large hands tangle in her auburn tresses.

Jenny lay beneath him, smiling and kissing him sensually as her hands went down between the two, heading toward his boxes, her fingers brushing the front and Gibbs made a move up, toward Jenny's touch and she lowered the clothe, watching his cock and feeling her face flush, seeing how hard and big he was as used to happened when they spent some time in bed, in Europe.

"Jen." He warned, feeling that he would explode if she didn't touch him soon.

She ran a hand over the length of his cock, eager to be able to feel him inside her again. While her hands stroked him up and down, she kissed him, stifling a moan as Gibbs kept his hands in her hair, losing himself in the sensation of her delicate fingers.

Jenny increased the intensity of the movements, using her thumb to stroke his cock's head, feeling good for knowing he still desired her like six years ago. Jenny lowered her lips and kissed the head of his cock and Gibbs felt he was close to the climax so he put his hands on her shoulders, pushing her away gently and Jenny looked at him blankly, wondering if she had done something wrong.

"I want it to be inside you."

Gibbs's words made her heart quicken as he lay Jenny in bed gently and knelt between her, lowering her panties and seeing her full naked body and smiling at her beauty.

Jenny closed her eyes when she felt Gibbs's fingers brush against the inside of her thigh, before finding her centre. His fingers parted her folds, feeling how wet she was, being satisfied to know that he could still excite her.

He then penetrated her with a finger and Jenny arched her back, grabbing Gibbs's hand that was free, lacing their fingers while he prepared her. Then he penetrated a second finger, moving them inside.

"Jethro, ooooh..." She moaned, opening her eyes with her breath ragged.

After feeling she was ready, he removed his fingers and kissed them, tasting her and Jenny's eyes flashed with desire, while Gibbs leaned on his elbow and stared at her emerald eyes. Jenny smiled, wrapping his neck with her free hand and she kissed him passionately, while Gibbs prepared to enter her.

In a single motion, Gibbs penetrated her and they both moaned in pleasure. Gibbs felt his member inside her, feeling how tight she was and waited a few moments to make sure she was ready, not to hurt her. Jenny had forgotten how big he was, but soon began to move her hips in a slow pace. Gibbs began to move with her as they kissed passionately.

Jenny's lips lowered to a spot on his neck, kissing him there, as she felt Gibbs increase the intensity of the movements and she began to rock her hips to match up with him. Jenny wrapped her legs around his hips, looking up and finding his blue eyes sparkling with passion and desire, while Gibbs placed kisses on her cheek, nose and mouth. Both felt they were close to the climax and Gibbs felt his cock pulsing each time Jenny tightened around him.

"Jethro..." She moaned his name among the kiss, staring at his blue eyes.

Gibbs released his hand from Jenny's, lowering it to between her legs, finding her clit, stimulating it with massages.

Jenny climaxed while Gibbs kissed her lips and felt the sweat dripping down her forehead and soon, with a final movement, Gibbs reached his climax.

"Jeeeen..." He moaned her name and pulled her to him gently, exhausted.

Jenny was still trembling with the climax and Gibbs kissed her forehead under the sweat fringe, soothing her. Gibbs started to pull out of her, but Jenny put a hand on his chest, preventing him, wanting to feel him a little more and she kissed him on the lips, stroking his cheek.

"I love you Jethro... Wow..." She said with a sigh, satisfied and Gibbs smiled.

"I love you Jen. Rest a little while I get the breakfast. We must be almost in the city."

Gibbs pullet out of her and Jenny hissed a little and he gave her a peck, grabbing his pants and shirt and wearing them, going to the kitchen, while Jenny stood up, grabbing her things and going to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, Jenny had showered and was sitting on the bed dressed in a flowered robe with newly dried hair when Gibbs came in with a tray of breakfast, with two cups of coffee and pancakes, inhaling the French perfume of Jenny, that filled the air. Gibbs sat next to Jenny, placing the tray on the table and holding a plate of pancakes for Jenny.

The smell was very good and Jenny sat between Gibbs's legs, balancing the plate over her legs while Gibbs left his plate at his side, cutting a slice and eating it. Jenny leaned on his chest and with his free hand, Gibbs wrapped an arm around her belly, watching the redhead intently, that cut the pancake into small pieces and speared a piece, eating it.

"Is it bad?" He asked and Jenny frowned, turning her head to the side and staring him in surprise.

"It's delicious, Jethro. Why?"

"You just took a bite Jen." He said seriously, watching Jenny's green eyes sparkle and she was hesitant. "What is happening with you?"

Jenny speared another piece of pancake and ate it, trying to show him that everything was fine and looked at him, raising an eyebrow as she wiped the syrup from her lips with her tongue, but Gibbs wasn't convinced, lifting the hem of her robe carefully not to drop the plate that was over her legs.

"Hey!" Jenny protested.

Gibbs ignored her, running a hand over her bare belly and then going to her hip, feeling the bone. They weren't visible but were noticeable.

Gibbs was surprised to see that she had lost at least 5 pounds since she started working at NCIS, and even when they were in Europe working together, she was thin, but not too much, looking pleased with her body.

Gibbs tucked her robe, putting it back in place and giving a slight slap on the back of his own head, because he hadn't bothered to check in her feeding's habits before.

"Jen, why haven't you been eating?" He asked worriedly, touching her cheek and holding her face, making her face him, his blue eyes shining.

"Jethro, I'm fine." She said, sighing tiredly, not wanting to start a boring discussion.

"You're not, you barely eat Jen, half of the food is on your plate. We were so honest yesterday..." He said, staring at her with his sapphire eyes. "Please."

Jenny was stunned to hear him ask 'please' because Gibbs never asked for nothing, and Jenny was devastated, staring at his blue and worried eyes, unable to look away because he still held her face.

"Huh?" He insisted, rubbing his nose with hers, watching the green and sad eyes.

"Jethro, I feel uncomfortable with my weight." She admitted directly.

"There is nothing wrong with your weight Jen, for God's sake."

He stared at Jenny, thinking it was a joke and when he saw that she was still with the same expression, he found absurd what she was saying.

Shannon ate a little of everything, always being healthy like Jenny. Diane only ate salad and fish, going to the gym several times a week and training with a personal trainer. And Stephanie, although occasionally asked him if she was fat, ate only food from expensive restaurants.

"But it bothers me to see that redhead wearing dresses that accentuate the thinness of her body." Jenny said, biting her lip angrily.

"What redhead Jen?" He asked confused.

"That mysterious redhead who comes to visit you at NSCI, Jethro." She answered him angry, remembering the many times she was accompanied by Jethro wearing short dresses that showed how thin she was and they always leave the building, smiling.

Gibbs frowned and then sighed.

"Jen, she isn't anything mine, she's just a friend with whom I go out once in a while." He kissed the corner of her mouth firmly and said: "Stop giving little value to yourself, you were always so confident when it came to you and your body, always happy with the body you had."

"Jethro... Since that day you kissed her face, I've been feeling uncomfortable with my body, she's so young and thin." Jenny blurted, feeling frustrated.

Gibbs removed the plate from her lap, embracing her and burying his nose in her hair, one hand rubbing her back gently as he felt her tremble in his arms, with teary eyes.

"Shhh, Jen." He reassured her. "Your body is perfect, you're beautiful. It's me who should be worrying about age, because I'm 15 years older than you."

"My body isn't perfect Jethro. As director, I spend most of time in the office and start to see a fat here and there."

"When we made love this morning, I didn't saw any fat Jen. And if there is, it doesn't matter to me, because you're perfect for me." He said seriously, but full of passion, failing to understand how a woman like Jenny could put herself down.

"Oh Jethro..." She sighed thrilled, dodging from his arms to be able to stare into his eyes, seeing all the sincerity in his blue eyes and leaning forward, still in his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing his lips and saying. "You are amazing."

Gibbs just made a motion with his head, giving a smirk, relieved to see that he had managed to convince her that her body was perfect. Gibbs kissed her lips, before holding her on his chest and grabbed the plate of her pancakes, spearing a piece and giving her the fork.

"Eat, Jen." He ordered, as he hugged her by the waist, leaning against the bar of the bed with her.

He watched Jenny eat the piece, knowing it would take a while for her to come back to eat as much as before, but relieved to know that he would be next to her if she stopped eating again.

Jenny ate another piece of pancake and although her stomach wasn't pleasant with all the food and she still thought she was fat, she felt better with what Gibbs had told her. The redhead smiled when Gibbs took the fork that she had left and stuck another piece, this time putting in her mouth and after swallowing, Gibbs kissed her, tasting the sweet syrup on her lips.

When Gibbs seemed satisfied that she had eaten everything, he removed the dishes, put them aside on the bedside table and turned to face Jenny with crossed legs, and she sat on his legs.

"How do you feel?" He asked, watching her face.

"Full." She said with a grimace and Gibbs stroked the mark on her neck.

"Jen, it's normal." His lips went to her ear and he whispered hoarsely: "Wanna do some exercise?"

"How?" She asked with a smirk, feeling her body shiver.

Gibbs slipped a hand inside her robe, feeling her breasts, still sensitive from the activities of that morning and he massaged them fondly, caressing one nipple before slipping the piece around her shoulders and he began to kiss the mark on her neck gently before his lips find hers and they kissed while Jenny lifted the hem of his shirt, rubbing his back. Gibbs looked down, lowering a hand to her belly and whispering sexily:

"I don't see any fat, Jen." And he massaged her belly, making her moan.

"Jethro..." There was a beautiful smile on her face, amid the moans and Gibbs smiled, kissing her.

Twenty minutes later, Gibbs was inside Jenny again, both sat and Gibbs kept a hand on her waist and the other on her face, kissing her while Jenny buried a hand on her red hair and used the other to embrace his neck and remain her balance, sitting on his lap and guiding their movements back and forth, lowering the hand of her hair to his chest and massaging him there, before scratching him when she felt his fingers found her centre and massage it.

Jenny kissed him, covering their moans and soon they reached the climax and she hugged Gibbs, kissing his shoulder and then looking at his blue eyes, smiling and she brushed away his gray and sweaty hair, stuck on his forehead.

"Thank you Jethro. From what you said about me."

"Jen is the truth. Gradually we will resolve it." He assured her, keeping one hand on the small of her back, rubbing her buttocks, leaving her more glued to him and with the other hand, he stroked her hair.

Gibbs kissed her and both rested for a few minutes before going to have a shower and get ready to land in Bahía de los Angeles, both smiling with the direction that their journey was taking.

_And who can say when the day sleeps_

_If the night keeps all your heart?_

_Night keeps all your heart_

**TBC**

**Did you like? Well, they finally made love and the next chapter will be sweet and hot. Leave reviews, it makes me happy, please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Rate M. Cute and funny chapter, and as I've never been to Mexico, I'm reading a lot about Baja. Thanks for the reviews, they made me happy, have a good read, R&amp;R please.**

Disembarking in the Bahia de Los Angeles that morning, they had a beautiful view of the hills of the small town. The city known for its competitions of motorcycle and bicycle racing had many roads and a beautiful beach with clean water and a variety of fish and dolphins that appeared from time to time. Small kiosks were scattered across the sand and there was the Museum of Nature and Culture showing the ancient objects and dinosaurs skeletal.

The town, with less than a thousand habitants, had simple houses, but very well cared and the place was surrounded by several brown hills, where many tourists ventured doing the walking and out of the town there was an old place, which was the mission San Francisco receiving tourists, showing not only the inside of the place, but also historical rocks and offered a bath in the hot springs.

As it wasn't the period of the races, there were few tourists in town and Gibbs found a small kiosk offering fishing poles for tourists to have fun fishing their lunch. Jenny was sitting on one of the red tables, outside, dressed in denim shorts with a green top and low sandals.

The redhead watched the beach, seeing some couples laying in the sand, under the sun, behind her glasses, thinking about the wonderful morning she had with Gibbs. Despite having woken up early and made love twice, she didn't feel a bit tired. A sigh escaped from Jenny's red lips, which were curved into a smile, remembering just how careful he had been with her, as much with the sex as with her problems, a side that Gibbs hardly showed and she liked that he guarded it for her.

The hickey that Gibbs had given her was still clearly visible, though concealed by her hair and her muscles were still sore from the effort, but she was satisfied, and remembered the various scrapes she had left in his back, as evidence of things he made her feel when he touched her.

Jenny opened her purse, pulling out a tube of sunscreen she commissioned from Paris, smiling. The sunscreen had floral aroma and it was Gibbs's favorite one and Jenny knew he would soon be sniffing or kissing her skin, making her heart beat fast. She wanted to grab him and have sex with him soon.

When she finished applying it on her face and arms, Gibbs came to her, dressed in shorts and a t-shirt and he was carrying on hands two fishing rods and a cooler, looking pleased. Besides fishing, an activity that he liked, Gibbs would be able to spend the rest of the morning in the sun with Jenny at his side, watching her sunbathe.

That morning had been perfect, from the first time they made love, to the discussion he had with her for the sake of her health and the sex again. Sex with Jenny had always been intense and when it began, it was difficult to achieve stopping for more than 20 minutes as Jenny intoxicated him with her scent and her body and he was pleased with the scratches that Jenny had left on his back, as if she had marked him as her lover and partner.

Gibbs's eyes wandered from her long legs, to the top that left her shoulders bare and then went to her face, she had a beautiful smile for him, while she rested her face in her hand that was on the table, watching Gibbs and he stopped in front of her with his blue eyes shining with desire.

"Ready?" The redhead asked, standing and Gibbs agreed, kissing her lips.

"Yeah... I could get used to have a life like this. Navigating in Mexico with you and when not ... Expending all day in the bedroom." He said, whispering the last part in her ear and Jenny pinched his arm, but liking the suggestion and giving him an amused smile.

"We'll fish our lunch?" She asked as she walked with Gibbs in the soft sand, heading toward the own area for fishing, a bit away from the bathing area.

"Yes." He replied smirking, taking her with his free hand and pulling her to him.

Jenny laced her fingers with his, as they passed by several surfers and some anglers who walked to another fishing area.

"Sim." Ele respondeu sorrindo de lado, pegando-a com a mão livre e a puxando com ele.

A surfer, with dark skin and hair, went ahead of them and smiled confident to Jenny and the redhead raised an eyebrow, while Gibbs looked at him with his cold blue eyes, causing the brunette to leave quickly, bullied, making Jenny giggle and get closer to Gibbs, stroking his shoulder with her nose as they continued to walk.

When they came to a part of the beach that was covered with rocks, farther to allow privacy, Gibbs put the things on one of the stones at his side as he helped Jenny to rise and the redhead whistled, amazed at the sight. The sun was shining on the clear sea that was calm in that area, with few waves and far they saw a group of dolphins swimming.

"They're so cute." Jenny lowered her glasses and sat on one of the rocks, removing her sandals and putting her feet in the water, feeling the perfect and cool temperature.

Gibbs nodded, sitting beside her and opening the Styrofoam box and checking the bait that the owner of the kiosk gave him. Fishing was almost as good as build boats because it was a quiet activity in contrast to his work in the NCIS and allowed him time to relax with Jenny, fishing their lunch and kissing her.

When Gibbs finished putting the bait in one of the sticks, ready to deliver it to Jenny, he turned and saw the redhead wielding a fishing pole and Gibbs looked surprised and admired:

"Have you ever fished before?"

"With my dad, when we traveled to California." She said with a rueful smile, remembering when her father had taken a license and they went to California to visit her mother and sister and fished on the beach, having fun and classifying the types of fish they caught. "But it was a long time ago. Put the bait for me?"

Gibbs took the end of her stick and put the bait on the hook and she smiled, throwing the hook and watching Gibbs works on his perch. His hands were skilled and Jenny remembered the way that Gibbs handled her body with his hands and she felt the heat rising up her neck, diverting her attention to the sea and smiling at the landscape. Gibbs put his bait and then threw the hook and for some time, the couple stayed in a comfortable silence in that sunny morning.

Jenny touched Gibbs's knee with hers, brushing with affection and he used his foot to caress her foot under water, causing tickles in the redhead, who flexed her foot, trying to push him away from her, unsuccessfully, because he held her foot with his.

"If you keep moving a lot, you'll scare the fishes." He said, raising an eyebrow, with a gleam of amusement in his eyes.

"So stop tickling me in the foot!" She demanded, staring at him with her green eyes and soon she felt Gibbs's foot stroking her again, making her laugh against her will.

"I think I got something." Gibbs said after some time, feeling something pull the hook and Jenny watched as he stood it and saw a big fish.

"A big fish, huh?" Jenny said in a sly tone and Gibbs smirked as he stood up and removed the fish off the hook and put it in a bucket that was inside the cooler.

"Someone doesn't seem lucky today." He commented and Jenny just raised an eyebrow, turning her attention to the stick:

"Let's see it, Jethro."

Gibbs then sat behind Jenny, his legs encircling her legs and he let his arms rest around her belly, holding her and watching her fish. Jenny leaned the back of her head on his shoulder as she waited a fish to bit the bait and Gibbs poked her neck with his nose, brushing away a lock of red hair that stood there, gazing with satisfaction that the mark of the hickey was still there.

"Pleased with yourself, Jethro?" Jenny asked raising an eyebrow, watching from the corner of her eye him looking at the mark.

"Very."

"Possessive." She replied, turning her head aside and kissing the corner of his mouth, before turning her attention to the fishery, while Gibbs distributed kisses on her neck and whispered into her skin:

"What do you want to do after lunch, Jen?"

"I was thinking of going to the Museum of Nature and Culture."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, remembering the many museums he had visited with her in Europe. Some of them he liked and maybe was interested, like the Louvre and a small museum in Russia, but there were many others that she had dragged him and he felt he would die of boredom, without even being able to touch her or hold her because Jenny was too engrossed with the stories and objects.

"You'll like it, Jethro, they have some guns that they used in the war." She said, knowing how impatient Gibbs could be in museums and she smiled, pleased to see that he seemed to be accepting accompany her to the museum because Gibbs would be next to Jenny.

"And then we can walk through the hills." He suggested, looking at the hills that lay around the city, eager to explore them and Jenny agreed, thinking that a little exercise would be good.

"This town is so ancient. It's beautiful." She said while he agreed, rising his lips and nibbling at her earlobe, causing a shiver in Jenny. "Jethro, behave yourself!"

"Impossible. You're using one of your oils from Paris." He said, inhaling her skin and feeling the floral aroma.

"My sunscreen that I buy in Paris?" She laughed, not caring about what Gibbs was doing to her, feeling good and feeling him distributing small bites on her neck.

After twenty minutes, Jenny felt something biting her bait and she sighed, impatiently, staring at the sea and pursing her lips.

"Finally!" And she began to lift the hook while Gibbs laughed.

"Patience was never your virtue, Jen."

"Neither yours, Jethro." She said as a smile spread across her face to see that the fish she caught was almost as large as the one that Gibbs fished.

Gibbs stood up, pulling the fish off the hook and putting it in the bucket and the redhead asked:

"Want to try to fish another one while I lay in the sun?"

Gibbs agreed, preparing another bait while Jenny got up and opened the bag, pulling out a white towel and extending it into a flatter area of rocks. She removed her top and shorts, putting her sunglasses and lying face down on the towel, feeling the sun on her back and closing her eyes.

Gibbs sat on the edge with his feet in the water waiting for a fish to bit the bait, but looking after Jenny with the corner of his eye, to watch her from anything that could be a threat to her, and to see her white skin get tanned.

Gibbs used the time to reflect, thinking that Shannon would be pleased that he had found a woman like Jenny, with whom he could go ahead and have children. He knew how much Kelly wished she had had brothers and Gibbs and Jenny always loved children.

When another fish bit the bait and Gibbs put it on the Styrofoam with the other two, Jenny had turned with her back on the towel and she flexed her knees, crossing one leg over the other and she had removed the top of her bikini, exposing her bare chest to the sun.

"Jen!" He exclaimed, shocked and the redhead laughed. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Topless. That's when-"

"I know what it means!" He cut her off, staring at her bare chest and approaching in a mixture of admiration and shock, feeling the bulge between his legs grows, as his gaze went to her glasses and again to her chest. "I just can't believe you're doing this on a beach in Mexico."

Jenny stared at him behind her glasses, amused. She had never done topless before, although she had had willed to do that in Europe, but with the mind engaged in the mission, she was rarely at the beach with Gibbs.

"Well, it's not every day that the director of a federal agency has the opportunity do go topless without being noticed by a lot of photographers." She explained while giving space for Gibbs in the towel, almost disappointed and she said: "I thought you'd like it."

"And I liked it." He assured her and his eyes flashed with desire and encouraging her. "But I don't want anyone else looking at your chest."

"Oh Jethro..." She said smiling and Gibbs pulled off his shirt and lifted her red head, lying on his lap and getting a perfect view of her from above, leaning his back on a rock. "No one will look at me because this area is deserted and I have you by my side, shooting any guy."

"You're right."

Gibbs watched Jenny from above, sunning and noting the white skin turns lightly tanned, listening to her quiet breathing as he stroked her cheek, looking through the lens of her glasses and realizing she was napping. He decided to let her rest a few minutes while the sun wasn't strong, and let his hand wander from her cheek to her red hair, putting them up and watching his mark on her neck.

At eleven, the sun was beginning to get strong and Gibbs noted that Jenny's skin was getting tanned, golden and a smile spread across his face, as he leaned down, kissing her lips and Jenny mumbled something, opening her eyes and correspond to the kiss, leaning on her elbows to be able to sit and turned to Gibbs, deepening the kiss. Jenny hugged him as one of his arms surrounded her and his other hand stroked a tan breast, earning a moan from Jenny, who felt a shiver in her body, under his warm touch.

"Umm... Jethro, don't stop."

Her hands massaged his tanned shoulders while Gibbs massaged her breast at the same time, before he squeezed it and felt its softness.

"Jen..."

Gibbs pressed his lips to her firmly as her tongue demanded passage and he immediately granted, as he changed from one breast to the other, giving attention to the other, as their tongues played and Jenny lowered a hand to his chest, scratching him with her fingernail and making him moan.

When they broke the kiss, panting, Gibbs held out her bikini top and stood up, whispering in her ear:

"Sexy..." And put on his shirt, while Jenny smiled.

When the redhead finished tying her bikini and wearing her clothes, Gibbs reached for Jenny and the two walked hand in hand, Jenny carrying the sticks and Gibbs, the stock cooler and after delivering the fishes at the kiosk, they got a table to wait for the food. Gibbs opened up a bit with her, telling her about his childhood and his time in Stillwater to the Marines.

"So you were a rebellious teenager, Jethro?" She asked laughing and Gibbs glared at her. "It's because I can't imagine you as a teenager."

"Everybody passed through adolescence, Jen." He said, raising an eyebrow and poking her leg with his foot under the table. "And it was the sheriff who was looking for a reason to get me in trouble."

"Relax, Jethro, now you have me to protect you." Jenny said, smirking and Gibbs smiled back. She touched his gray hair, running her fingers down the side and feeling his scalp, watching Gibbs enjoy her touch. "I'm imagining you with the hair almost shaved."

"Sexy, Jen." He described himself, watching her and Jenny brushed her lips on his.

"You still are, Jethro."

When the waiter brought the two fishes with shrimp sauce, rice and salad, they thanked and the two started eating. The food was delicious and Jenny tasted the shrimp sauce, sighing.

"Wow, it's great." She then noticed that Gibbs was watching her with a soft expression, leaving her curious: "What happened Jethro?"

"You're eating Jen. And it makes me happy." He replied sincerely and Jenny smiled sweetly.

"I promise to keep myself healthy." She then looked at the shrimp on his plate and asked mischievously: "Are you going to eat that shrimp?"

Gibbs skewered the shrimp and reached it to her and Jenny picked up the fork, eating it and Gibbs was thinking how much he missed the simple things between them, sharing the food as they did in Paris, trips and discussions and of course, sex. But now that they were together, no matter where they were, Paris, Washington or Mexico, they would be together on a bed every night.

After lunch, the couple visited the Museum of Nature and Culture, which had gardens, artifacts and historical photos. There were some tourists and the couple eventually found another couple from California. The blonde woman was Anne and her husband was Chris, who was also in the Marine. Soon, Gibbs and Chris were entertained in a conversation about their time at the Marines while the women laughed and walked among the museum's exhibits. The men were walking behind them as the two women passed through various objects and Anne asked:

"So you're Gibbs's wife?"

Jenny denied, thinking of a word that would describe them as she walked toward the skeleton of a marine dinosaur that was hanging on the ceiling.

"We're partners." She said, biting her lip thoughtfully. "We worked together in Europe before I become his boss."

"Interesting. You are from the police?"

"Federal agents. NCIS."

Anne looked surprised and then looked back, watching Gibbs before turning to the redhead.

"He loves you very much, because he can't stop looking to here." She said softly, smiling and a small smile appeared on Jenny's face.

"Jethro is a wonderful man. And I'm very lucky to be with him again."

"I'm sure he thinks the same of you Jenny. You seem to be someone who protects everything you love."

"Thank you Anne. But and you and Chris, how did you meet each other?"

"In high school." Chris said as he and Gibbs approached and he hugged his wife and Gibbs walked beside Jenny. "We started dating in our last year before I joined the marines."

"And we've been together since then. I go with him wherever he goes." Anne added with a smile, kissing her husband and Jenny smiled, amazed at the time that they had been together.

"Hey Gibbs, did you visit the Mission San Francisco?" Chris asked as they stopped outside, where there was a display of guns and the two watched with interest, along with the women.

"No. What's there?" He asked as Jenny rested her chin on his shoulder, watching the historic piece from behind Gibbs.

"Besides the historical part, they have hot springs. They're great to remove all the stress of the day."

"Have you ever been there?" Jenny asked and Chris agreed.

"We went there yesterday afternoon. It was one of the places we wanted to visit before we go. Tomorrow morning we are heading back to Los Angeles."

Jenny and Gibbs exchanged a look and he said to the redhead:

"We could go there tomorrow morning before we left for La Rumorosa."

The couple had changed clothes after leaving the museum and said goodbye to Anne and Chris and headed towards one of the mountains suitable for hiking. The hills were brown and had several cacti there and the place was hot due to being almost deserted and the sun was strong. But the walk was nice and even with the heat making them sweat, there was a breeze in the air.

Jenny and Gibbs walked side by side, at a comfortable pace, without being slow and occasionally stopped to enjoy the view and share some kisses. The walk was nice and after they had already exercised enough when the blue sky began to turn orange, the two left the hill, ready to return to the boat.

When Jenny finished showering, she noticed that there was something wrong with Gibbs. He was in front of the window of the boat that was facing the beach and his shoulders were stiff and when Jenny called him the first time he didn't answer. Frowning, the redhead approached him, touching his shoulder and Gibbs turned.

"Jethro, what happened?"

The man was gritting his teeth and his posture was too rigid, as if he was in pain and Jenny pressed lightly his shoulder, urging.

"It's nothing, Jen." He replied, bored.

Jenny was worried, knowing how stubborn and proud he was, to admit that he was in pain and she studied his body, searching for any injuries.

"It's something, of course, what is hurting?" Jenny's eyes sparkled and Gibbs ended up surrendering, not wanting to lie to her.

"My knee." He replied against his will, hating to show that he was in pain and he rubbed his forehead.

Gibbs had injured his left knee when he was serving in Kuwait, but rarely his knee bothered him and he suspected that it was because of the run he had bet with Jenny earlier, in the hills.

"Oh Jethro..." She knew about his hurt and, even knowing his answer, she asked: "Want to see a doctor?"

"No." He replied stubborn and Jenny sighed, releasing his shoulder and thinking of something.

"Go to the bedroom and lie down Jethro." He opened his mouth to protest, but Jenny placed a finger over his lips and said softly: "Once in a lifetime, do what I ask."

"Ok Jen..." He nodded, feeling a stab of pain and Jenny smiled, kissing his lips fondly.

"I'll make your pain go away."

Gibbs went to the bedroom, wary of what Jenny had in mind and the redhead followed him, removing something from her suitcase and entering the bathroom while Gibbs straightened the pillow and lie down, staring at the ceiling. Ten minutes later, the bathroom door opened and Gibbs looked forward, seeing Jenny wearing a white leotard with the front shaped like a heart that opened between her breasts, and her long legs were bare. Jenny held a floral massage oil in hand.

"Jen?" He called, running his eyes over her clothes, genuinely curious and admiring her.

"Jethro." She mocked him, knowing he was getting excited with the clothe she had bought at the store and a satisfied smile appeared on his face as she approached the bed and sat between his legs.

"What will you do?"

"A massage, Jethro. I promise that your pain will go away, trust me?" She asked, staring at him with a twinkle in her emerald eyes.

"I trust you, Jen." He told her, still in awe of her clothes before raising his sapphires to her emeralds, smiling despite the twinges of pain.

Jenny smiled in gratitude, leaning down and kissing his lips, stroking his cheek fondly before turning away and opening the tube, spreading a quantity of oil in hands. She picked up his left foot and began to massage his toes, one by one, pulling them gently and then going to his heel and ankle.

Jenny could feel his body become less tense and he let a moan escape when Jenny's hands started to climb toward his calf, massaging it slowly, first with her fingertips and then with the whole hand, and she leaned her body over him, rubbing her chest on his leg and Gibbs leaned discreetly on his elbows, watching Jenny on her clothes and seeing the valley between her breasts, smiling at the sight.

"Getting better?" She asked as her hands approached to the injured knee and she watched him intently, still worried.

"Uh-huh..." He nodded, closing his eyes for a moment and concentrating on her touch, feeling some of the pain go away. "You are very good at this Jen."

The redhead smiled gratefully as she applied more oil on her palm and began to massage his knee in slow but firm motion, going to the side and using her fingertips and then the entire hand. Gibbs moaned her name as he felt the pain go away and his skin becomes perfumed with the scent of her flowers.

Jenny realized he was no longer in pain and then her hands went through his thigh, over the shorts and her fingers found the zipper and lower it. Without protest, Gibbs helped her remove the shorts and boxes, but when he started to touch her, Jenny took off his hands and placed them above his head, whispering in his ear:

"I'm not done with taking care of you."

Her lips met his in a sensual kiss and Gibbs's hands stubbornly went to her almost bare back, running his hands inside the leotard and reaching to the small of her back, caressing her lightly tanned skin while Jenny lowered her hands until his cock, touching him and feeling his member hard.

"Jeeeen..." He groaned hoarsely.

Jenny started massaging him with more intensity, laying her body on him and touching his chest with hers, while Gibbs's hands began to wander over the leotard, holding her buttocks and deepening the kiss to cover their own moans with Jenny's every move on his cock.

Jenny felt that he was reaching his climax and she broke the kiss, her lips lowering to his cock and kissing it. Gibbs felt her lips manipulating the head and feeling the first drops shed in her mouth, he brought Jenny up, by the arms and with one hand, he pulled aside the leotard, touching her inside and feeling Jenny wet and then with a quick motion, he entered her, making both moan and begin to move together as he brought his hands to her breast, caressing them over the leotard.

When both parted, after the climax, Jenny wiped her lips with her tongue gently, tasting Gibbs and then straightening her clothes and lying down next to Gibbs and hugging his neck as he gave her a peck and rested their hands on her waist.

"Better?" She asked, staring at the sapphire eyes for any sign of pain, still worried, but Gibbs smiled, reassuring her.

"Better, Jen. Thank you." His eyes then raced through her clothes and he asked curiously: "Where did you buy that outfit?"

The redhead laughed, touching his nose with hers and saying:

"That store in San Felipe. There are two more from where this one came." She told him with a smirk and Gibbs smirked back, trying to imagine the other models.

Jenny brought a leg up in his left leg, stroking it lovingly and Gibbs brought her closer to him, before covering them with a blanket and Jenny yawned.

"Let's sleep Jen." He said, extending his arm and turning off the lamp, stroking her face and preparing to sleep. "We still have several Mexican cities to explore."

"Uh-huh..." She said and brushed her lips against his, before closing her eyes, around in his arms, continuing to caress his knee with her leg until she felt sleepy.

"Good night, Jethro."

"Night Jen, sweet dreams."

_Who can say if your love grows_

_As your heart choose?_

_Only time_

**TBC**

**Yeah, I laughed, writing about Jenny's topless. Oh, and about the 3 outfits, I took the idea from that cartoons in the internet, about Disney's princesses dressed liked Miley Cyrus, but I changed some details. This is from Ariel. Leave reviews guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Rate M. Another cute chapter with funny moments. R&amp;R please.**

The next morning, Jenny and Gibbs were in the San Francisco Mission, with eight tourists after a trip on a chartered car. The road leading to the old Mission was rounded by drought and cactus, creating a desert setting. The old church was a stone building of two floors, with small rectangular windows without glass with small ruins around, old cannons and a cemetery. It was in the middle of the road and it was maintained by a Mexican family, responsible for guiding tourists and explaining the history of the place.

Gibbs and Jenny were in the middle of the queue of tourists, holding hands and Jenny was holding the camera with her free hand. After ensuring Jenny a thousand times that his leg was better that morning, thanks to her massage, Jenny relented and the two went with the small group to visit the Mission and they saw that it was worth, seeing the stone Church. It was beautiful.

A petite and pretty brunette with dark hair tied and wearing a small shawl, walked ahead of the group, leading them to the main place, which was the church that had the walls made of bricks and stones, with a crucifix and the image of Jesus. There were a few wooden benches and Mayra, the brunette, led them to the benches to tell them the history of the place, after they finished taking pictures.

Gibbs led Jenny to one of the front benches, knowing how much she enjoyed visiting those kinds of places and sat beside her, intertwining his hand with hers.

"This place has an amazing story." Jenny whispered, staring at the high ceiling and seeing a bell in the corner of a high window.

Since she was young, she had always loved history and because of that, when she was in Europe, she got excited to visit all the museums and historical places, bringing Gibbs with her, she knew he would follow her wherever she went, even if it was an ancient and boring place.

"Mayra's son told me that this construction has more than two centuries, from Junipero's era." Gibbs told her, because when they came to the place he met the youngest son of the family and the boy seemed excited to tell the agent things that he knew about the place.

"They are a very dedicated family, working for decades as a guide in this mission." Jenny commented, smiling at Gibbs, knowing that he liked the little boy.

Jenny listened Gibbs tell her a little about the history of the region and Junipero, absorbed in his voice, while another couple sat with them and then they were all watching the brunette.

"This site was habited by a group of Indians, Cochimi and in 1762 the Jesuit Wenceslaus Linck settled in Baja's region." Mayra and her family only speak Basic English and some of her words came in Spanish.

Jenny watched the details of the place, seeing the little old piano in the corner of the room and the image of some saints and she leaned her head on Gibbs's shoulder, who kissed the top of her head as she watched the woman talk about the construction and history.

"Before becoming a mission, the region served as a subordinate to a neighboring Mission, Mission Santa Gertrudis." And the brunette pointed to some painted images showing the history on the wall.

"How long had it taken to get the mission done?" Jenny asked, raising her hand and some tourists turned, watching the redhead and Gibbs glanced at them, protecting Jenny.

"The construction of the Mission had begun around 1759 and the stone Church was finished in the Dominican era, in 180." Mayra explained, smiling at Jenny and gesturing at the church where they were.

Mayra told about the period for conversion of the Indians and then talked about 1767 when King Carlos III from Spain expelled the Jesuits from Mexico and the decline of the indigenous population.

"And what happened to the natives?" Gibbs asked, placing a hand over Jenny's knee, and the redhead smiled at him seeing him showing interest.

"The Dominicans continued working with the missionaries and the Indians fought and gradually died. In 1818, the mission was abandoned and the population of this area disappeared, while the church was still used for some masses when some people from Mexico passed here."

Mayra's son led the group to one of the stone houses that were still intact, leading them to a room that contained old photographs and the clothes of the priest and some natives. The three women who were in the group, were engaged in seeing the showcase of jewelry and Jenny watched a white dress with a wool blanket when Gibbs came up behind her, looking over her shoulder, his breath hitting on her neck.

"That would be the version of a wedding dress?" He asked, amused and Jenny laughed, turning to him and giving him a slap on the shoulder. "Very covered."

"For God's sake, Jethro, we are in a church so behave yourself."

The couple went through some Indian clothes and stood in front of a black outfit claiming to be from one of the most important local priests, showing a picture frame with a painting of a blonde and serious man wearing a cassock.

"Can you imagine yourself as priest, Jethro?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him and Gibbs whispered, with amused voice:

"If I were a priest, we couldn't do half the things we do on my boat."

"So it's a good thing that I'm not a nun, isn't it Jethro?" She said with a smirk as she passed him and went to one of the women, Suze, to hear the story about a native who had great importance in the region and in the indigenous children education.

Gibbs smirked as he watched her in a yellow summer dress and her famous black high heels that closed in the ankle, leaving her legs, lightly tanned, very well framed and he said to himself:

"With these shoes, there's no way you could be a nun, Jen."

In the end of the morning, near the lunchtime, snack was served at small tables scattered in a stone building that was being used as a restaurant. Lunch was sandwich and salad and Jenny sat with Jethro and stared at the plate in front of her and then looked at Gibbs, before biting her sandwich with courage and Gibbs smiled proudly, taking a bite of his own, when Susan and Dan sat facing them smiling and serving.

"Are you two doing a tour in Baja?" Suzan asked with interest, looking at the couple.

She had black hair and blue eyes, wearing stylish clothes and Dan was a little older then her, with a very short and brown hair and eyes in the same color.

"Yes." Gibbs said as he ate. "San Felipe and now Bahia de los Angeles."

"By car?" Dan asked with interest and Gibbs shook his head.

"In my boat."

"Jethro builds boats in his free time." Jenny said with a proud smile. "You're going where after here? "

"Well, we want to visit Tijuana, they say it's one of the largest cities in Baja." Suzan explained amazed and Dan sighed.

"It's a pity that our holidays are in the end. We work in the FBI and the agency can't stop calling us because of some cases."

Gibbs made a sound of disgust with his throat and Suzan looked curious. Jenny knew that Gibbs didn't stand the FBI because he thought they always stole their cases and she stifled a laugh.

"We work in NCIS." Jenny explained and the other woman looked to her again, before smiling because Jenny and Gibbs had just given her their first names.

"That's why I thought you looked familiar, you are director Shepard!"

They shook hands.

"Yes, and this is Special Agent Jethro Gibbs."

Dan rushed to shake his hand.

"I admire the way you work. Like when you solved that case involving the president's airplane..."

Dan started to talk about the details of the case, to Gibbs's chagrin, who wanted to spend time with Jenny without talking about work, but he ended talking to him about the case and his faithful team, although not liking the looks of Dan toward Jenny, while the women talked about their agencies and then women's issues.

Jenny slipped her hand to the chair, lacing her fingers with Gibbs's, gripping his hand and comforting him and he smiled to her, feeling her pearl ring and he played with it, spinning it around her finger.

After lunch, they went to the hot springs and the visit would last half-hour. When they reached the hot springs, they saw the warm's water pools surrounded by hills.

Some couples prefer to go have a walk around the site and see the cactus. Suzan and Dan opted for the bath, getting into a more distant part, talking and taking pictures. The other couple who had entered, had stayed just a few minutes before disappearing into one of the stone houses.

Gibbs took off his polo shirt, getting in his bathing suit and into the warm water, feeling his muscles relax. The water in that part of the natural reached the height of his waist and he took a dive before returning and turning to Jenny, who had removed her dress and was in a navy blue bikini and sat on the edge of the pool with legs crossed into the water and watching Gibbs stretch his arms.

Jenny was enjoying the sight of him with the steam rising around his body and Gibbs smiled, approaching and getting between her legs and resting his hands on the edge, while Jenny's body leaned forward and she stroked his wet hair fondly.

"You coming?" He asked leaning his chin on her knee, kissing her there and staring at her green eyes.

"Uh-huh. Only admiring your stretching."

The two kissed and Gibbs caught her by the waist and led her into the water and Jenny sighed, feeling the warm water do wonders to her muscles and skin. Gibbs continued to hold her in his arms and for a brief moment, he looked at Dan, who waved at them as he ran a quick glance at the redhead's bikini unable to hold a smile that made Gibbs's blood boil and Jenny realized that his grip was getting stronger, starting to bother her.

"Jethro, release me a little, it hurts." She said, frowning and placing her hands on his arms to lessen the strength of his grip, feeling that she would end with bruises on her waist.

Gibbs realized he was hurting her and decreased the strength, lightly massaging the spot he had gripped tightly in a silent apology and Jenny looked at him curiously, touching his cheek.

"Do you have anything against Dan? Besides the fact that he's from FBI?" She asked and Gibbs stared her angry, his blue eyes shining.

"If he continues to look at you, I will imprison him for harassing the director of a Federal agency." He answered, because since they arrived in the Mission that the FBI agent had been watching Jenny from the corner of the eye, with a lust that a married man shouldn't feel for another woman. Mainly if that woman was Leroy Jethro Gibbs's woman.

"For God's sake Jethro, don't be overdo it. He's just being friendly, and he's married!" Jenny replied, exasperated and then she grabbed Gibbs's face by his chin, staring into his sapphires eyes with her emeralds and she said. "There is no reason to be jealous, I love you."

"I know Jen, I just don't like how men look at you with desire." He admitted, frustrated and staring at Jenny seriously and she smiled softly, dropping his chin.

"If one day, one of them scolds me, then you have my permission to arrest them, ok?" Gibbs nodded, giving her a peck and she added in a low, sultry voice, remembering the other two outfits she had bought for him to enjoy on her body: "And when we get back to the boat, I'll show you how I love you."

"I'll also show you how much I love you, we still have several places on the boat to make love, Jen." He replied huskily, remembering the three times they made love in his boat, wanting to go back there soon and throw her on the bed.

Gibbs released her quickly, going to her bag, and Jenny looked at him curiously, and then he took his old shirt and lifted her arms, slipping the shirt on her body, making her laugh before he hugged and lift her by the waist and Gibbs raised an eyebrow, looking at Dan, who seemed disappointed to see she was covered with the NIS shirt, over her bikini, but soon he turned to Suzan, when he receive an icy stare from Gibbs.

Jenny put her hands on Gibbs's shoulders, looking down and finding his blue eyes, which showed passion and she tilted her head down, rubbing her nose with his, smiling fondly.

"My God... I love you... Jethro."

"I love you too Jen, all of you." And Gibbs kissed her lips.

The kiss started slowly, just his lips pressing hers before Jenny's tongue asked for passage that Gibbs just gave her, as he put her on her own feet, hands rising to her back, playing with the knot of the bikini that was covered by her red hair and putting his palms on her warm back, underneath the shirt, on her shoulder blades.

Jenny put her hands on his neck, as the kiss became more passionate and Jenny's manicured nails scratched his neck, causing a chill in Gibbs, before they parted, breathless but satisfied and Jenny smiled, leaving from his arms, toward the middle of the pool, wanting to dive.

Jenny put her hands to the water and washed her face and hair, feeling Gibbs watching her every move with pleasure before she dive with elegance amid the steam that was rising and Gibbs searched for her but didn't found her.

"Jen?" He called worried, frowning and waiting for her return, but she didn't return to the surface.

"Buuu ."

She reappeared behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck and wrapping his waist with her legs, crossing her ankles over his stomach.

"Jen!" Gibbs growled turning his face aside and finding Jenny, seeing the smirk on her wet face and his tensed muscles relaxed a bit to see that she was just diving.

He shot Jenny a glare on disapprovingly and she nibbled his earlobe, still smiling and trying to win him and Gibbs shook his head slightly, surrounding to the redhead and kissing her neck, holding her weight as he walked them to one of the edges that were low enough for them to be seated.

Jenny sat between his legs and, although they were getting excited, they just held each other, Gibbs with arms circling her belly covered by the shirt and resting his hands on her lap, while the redhead leaned into his chest and they talked and exchanged kisses, watching the scenery of hills and cactus, feeling that every passing day, they loved each other more.

Near the time of leaving the hot springs and the other couples entered the pool, Suzan and Dan approached the couple and Jenny felt Gibbs's tense muscles and saw his jaw twitched, though he was acting controlled and polite manner when the couple sat next to them to talk and Jenny put her hands on top of his hands under the water, on her belly.

Dan didn't look over Jenny again, having learned the lesson and he hugged his wife, Suzan while talking to the redhead, a little about her personal life and Dan talked with Gibbs about the latter case that his team had closed, being careful with the eldest, who looked a little suspicious, but answered his questions.

Still in the afternoon, when they left the mission, they boarded the 'Kelly' to go to La Rumorosa, the new destination. Gibbs was on the boat deck, waiting for Jenny, who ordered him to go outside, wait for a surprise. Gibbs was getting impatient, sitting on the wooden floor and feeling the breeze on his face, keeping an eye open toward the door.

When he sighed, the door opened and Jenny appeared, carrying her iPod with her and Gibbs raised his eyebrows, surprised and thrilled with her outfit. She looked too sexy. Jenny smirked at him, as she selected a song.

The redhead was with her wavy hair framing her face and she had only her red lipstick and she wore a navy blue top showing her abdomen with a long skirt, looking like a belly dancer's cloth, navy blue with some beads.

"Wow..." Gibbs whistled and Jenny laughed.

"I'll take it as you approved my clothes."

"Absolutely." He whispered hoarsely, as he sat with his back straight, leaning against the railing of the boat. "Ziva taught you to dance?"

"No." She replied mysteriously, with a gleam in her eyes. "It was me who taught her."

_Come take my hand_

_I won't let you go_

_I'll be your friend_

_I will love you so deeply_

_I will be the one to kiss you at night_

_I will love you until the end of time_

She approached him, leaning down and kissing his lips, pulling away while the music filled the boat. Jenny began to move her hips slightly from side to side, before increasing the intensity, moving them more sexily to the music, making movements with her arms and fists, smiling at Gibbs and observing him moving in place, lowering his blue eyes from her green to her hip that was moving. That song said all she wanted to say to him.

Gibbs listened the lyric and understood what Jenny wanted from him and smiled, watching her turn her back to him and seeing the swing of her hips as she arched her back, making movements with her hands and looking Gibbs from upside down. Gibbs was surprised by the flexibility she still had, thinking of ways to use it later in bed and he saw Jenny stop, walking sexily to the side and he noticed the side opening on both sides of the skirt. She made a slow turning, before marching to Gibbs, shrugging lightly, with a beautiful and sensual smiled and she reached out to him, along with the lyric of the song, saying:

"Come take my hand..." She crouched slightly, giving him an insight of her chest covered by the top.

Gibbs then pulled her by the hand and with the other held her by the waist and brought her toward his body.

"Jethro!" She protested, being taken by surprise and he sat her on his lap, his hands going up the sides of her thighs, where the long skirt opened and he whispered in her ear, his voice husky and full of passion:

"I'll also be the one to kiss you at night... Jen I love you."

Jenny closed her eyes, pleased, as she asked:

"Did you like it?"

"Of course!"

And he showed how much he liked, poking her face with his chin, bringing her to him and kissing her lips. Jenny turned to him, holding her legs around his waist and deepened the kiss, running her hands through his gray hair as the felt his hands going up toward the bar of her panties beneath her skirt.

"Be careful with the skirt Jethro... It was expensive." Jenny muttered, interrupting the kiss to breathe.

"Um…" Gibbs growled, complaining, but carefully he lifted her skirt up around her waist, his fingers lowering her thong and Jenny lifted her hips, helping him to get rid of the piece.

"No... Too sexy..." Gibbs murmured, giving kisses on her neck, towards her top.

"Jethro... You're amazing." She said, shaking her head and then tilting it to kiss his neck, giving bites there.

She felt Gibbs shiver, as he used one arm to hold her on his lap and with the other guided his fingers to her center using the palm of his hand to feel her and he heard her sigh.

Jenny leaned her forehead on his shoulder, feeling his lips on her neck and fingers on her clitoris, stroking it with his thumb gently and making her tremble and Gibbs saw the results of his touch, feeling the wetness and smiling in a mixture of satisfaction and love.

Jenny dropped a hand to his own hand between her legs, interrupting his caresses, when she felt that she was close to climax and then brought her hands to the hem of his shirt, lifting it up and Gibbs interrupted his kisses on her skin, raising his arms and getting rid of clothes, taking the opportunity to remove his shorts. Jenny turned to kiss him on the mouth, resting her hands on his chest and massaging him there, as his tongue found hers.

Gibbs took Jenny's hand, guiding them to her breast and fondling her breasts over the top, his hands over her, underneath the fabric, making her caress herself.

"Jethroooo..." She moaned with her breath fast and Gibbs pulled away her hand gently, touching her breasts and feeling them harden at the touch.

Gibbs interrupted the caresses, grabbing a towel that was there and extending it on the floor as he took Jenny in his lap and drove them to the towel and getting on top of her, kissing her firmly before Jenny rolled over and got on top, smirking and lowering her lips to his neck, his chest and abdomen, leaving a trail of saliva and heat, before her fingers find the hem of his boxer and lowered it to his ankles, grabbing his cock and stroking it.

"Jen..." He groaned, closing his eyes and grabbing the redhead by the hair, feeling the slender fingers stroking his cock and she ran the nail lightly on the head, making him harder.

Jenny then placed his cock in her mouth, keeping her hands on his thighs and running her tongue across the length before starting to suck him. She could feel Gibbs's breath get faster as his muscles were tensed and she fastened the movements, feeling his salty taste that she liked so much.

"Jen... I'm close." He warned, opening his eyes and looking at Jenny between his legs and their eyes met.

Jenny just shook her head in a sign of okay and kissed the tip of his cock again, pumping him one last time, before feeling his seed into her mouth and she swallowed, knowing that Gibbs was the only man she wanted to do it.

Gibbs felt his breath starting to back to normal and looked at Jenny, running her fingers over her lips, her hair a messy from when he was holding it and Gibbs smiled, finding her sexier than ever and then he pulled her up to him by the waist and he kissed Jenny with passion.

"You didn't need to do that Jen." He said after breaking the kiss and stare at the emerald eyes and she shook her head, smiling.

"I wanted to Jethro."

The two returned to kiss and when Gibbs felt he was about to explode again, he returned to caress Jenny's pussy with his fingers, and kept her over him while he had his back scratched by her, and he prepared her and then pulled to the side her skirt and he entered her and they both moaned with pleasure, as they began to move together, hugging each other and kissing passionately.

Hours later, at night, the couple was still on the outside of the boat, on the deck. Jenny was only in her top and panties, wearing Gibbs's shirt and had her head lying on his chest, her red hair creating a range while keeping both hands on his chest. Gibbs had his head on a pillow and kept a hand on Jenny's waist and the other on her head, stroking her hair.

Gibbs had brought a blanket out and there was a bottle of bourbon with two glasses and two empty plates in the corner. The sky was starry and both were in a comfortable silence, hearing only the sound of the sea and their hearts.

"Cold?" He muttered, looking down and Jenny shook her head, staring at his blue eyes.

"Can we sleep out here?" She asked with a smile and he confirmed lowering his hands from her hair and going to her left hand which was on his chest, finding her ring and rotating it with his thumb and forefinger.

"If you promise not to steal the blanket for yourself." He said in a lighter shade of provocation, amused.

Jenny rolled her eyes, before lifting her head and she kissed him on the lips, pulling the blanket for them and lying down beside him as he held her and she stroked the scratches left on his back, before they both close their eyes and sleep.

_I'll be your baby_

_Now promise not to let you go_

_Love you like crazy_

_Now say you'll never let me go_

_Say you'll never let me go (say)_

_Say you'll never let me go_

_Say you'll never let me go (say)_

_Say you'll never let me go_

**Beyoncé-End of the time**

**TBC**

**The long skirt is from princess Jasmine (although it originally was a baggy pant). I loved writing Gibbs jealous and then Jenny dancing for him. I hope you liked, leave reviews please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Rate M. I really loved writing their conversation in the end, it was very cute and we'll see Jenny's jealous side. Thanks for the reviews, I loved them. R&amp;R please.**

After visiting La Rumorosa, the couple also visited El Rosario, the city where Mike Franks had been living, which was small but cozy and with a beautiful view of the sea. It took a while to convince Mike that NCIS was now commanded by a woman, and despite teasers and jokes, Jenny was getting along with Mike and the couple spent two days at his house, going to the canteen to eat and drink, where Mike presented them to his girlfriend, and Gibbs showed Jenny his house, that was almost finished, but it had already a bed, where the couple made love several times during the two days.

The couple completed two weeks of travelling, realizing how much they loved each other, during their days seeing the cities and the nights on the boat. The couple landed in San Quintin to make a stop and buy groceries for the trip. The town was small and was famous for its tomatoes fields. One of the places they wanted to visit were the inactive volcanoes that could be seen from the road.

The city was well wooded and the day was warm and soon they found a supermarket in the downtown.

"Go buy what we need Jen, I need to buy gasoline." Gibbs said, when they stopped in front of the store.

"Just don't complain if I buy too much asparagus and tomatoes." She teased, kissing his lips and watching him roll his eyes, before smiling and walking away.

While Jenny was at the supermarket, Gibbs went to the jewelry store in the city, where he discovered that had beautiful rings and alliances. He entered the shop and stopped in front of a display, watching the alliance with interest, looking for a pair that would look special. Gibbs didn't intend to buy a wedding ring for Jenny because he knew that it was still too early, but he wanted an object that symbolizes how much he loved her and vice versa and also to keep the senators and colonels away from the redhead.

His blue eyes stopped at two simple silver rings and they were perfect and discreet to use at work.

"Can I help you?" A brunette woman asked with her Mexican accent, while appeared behind the counter, smiling at Gibbs.

"Do you write on rings?"

Jenny had already bought almost everything they needed and now was walking in the section of the coffees, looking for the mark she and Gibbs liked while frowning at the delay of her agent and now lover. A small smile spread across her face as she remembered about the last two weeks since leaving Washington in the 'Kelly' and all the signs of love and protection that Gibbs demonstrated for her and her eyes went down to her left hand that was pushing the trolley, watching the green pearl ring in her middle finger.

Jenny had never been a woman who liked to depend on men and never would be like that, but she liked when Gibbs cared about her and her problems with food and the jealous he felt for the FBI agent, Dan.

Jenny jumped in place, scared but then she relaxed when she smelled the aroma of coffee, sawdust and something that was pure Gibbs, when he appeared behind her in silence, placing a hand on her waist.

"Hey Jen."

"Jethro!" She scolded him turning to stare at him and Gibbs looked amused, without being intimidated by the green eyes staring at him the way he had taught her.

Jenny kissed his lips and Gibbs released her waist and placed on her hand the coffee pot she sought.

"Thank you. Bought the gasoline?"

"Uh-huh." He replied, taking from her hands the trolley, pushing it while Jenny followed him toward the cashier.

After buying the alliances and writing on them, he bought the gasoline and left everything on the boat and he would wait until they reached the next town to give Jenny the alliance. As they passed the products in the cashier, the woman who was working there couldn't stop smiling at Gibbs, ignoring the fact that he was accompanied by Jenny and the redhead squinted toward the blonde.

"Anything else, mi hermoso?" The blonde asked with a suggestive voice, as her hand brushed in his purpose, when she handed him the can of asparagus.

"No, just it." Gibbs thanked, smiling politely, although he didn't give much attention to the blonde.

Jenny, feeling threatened with the provocative glances from the woman on the cashier, looked at a package of candles and then smirking, picking up and putting it together with the rest of the grocery while stopping behind Gibbs and she kissed his ear, causing a shiver in Gibbs, who didn't expect her action.

"You forgot about the candles for our dinner, honey." She said sweetly, although there was a tone of sarcasm behind her voice and Gibbs raised an eyebrow at the redhead, noting the friction between her and the blonde, but enjoying to see a jealousy Jenny.

The woman cast a dirty look toward Jenny, looking her up and down, from her boots, to her denim shorts and pink t-shirt and her face framed by locks of red hair, which had a victorious smile as Gibbs deposited a kiss on her lips, making it clear that only Jenny mattered and after he paid and packed, the couple left the supermarket and Jenny glared to her. Outside, Gibbs turned to Jenny.

"What was that?"

"You had fun, didn't you?" She asked, seeing the expression of Gibbs and pursing her green eyes. "Two women fighting for you in a supermarket in Mexico."

"Well, I can't say otherwise, Jen." He defended himself, his eyes sparkling, amused and Jenny shook her head, muttering 'men'.

"I wouldn't let this woman flirt with my best agent." She defended herself.

"Agent?" Gibbs asked amused. "Is it the only thing that I am?"

"My best agent and a wonderful lover. But don't feel flattered." She replied with a wink, but her voice carried all the love she felt for him and Gibbs smiled at her, taking the bags, smiling and teasing:

"You and your big words..." He paused and leaned his forehead to hers, and they both stared at each other with affection. "I just want you Jen."

"I know Jethro..." She replied with a small smile, her green eyes shining.

The two shared another kiss before Gibbs kissed her cheek and they pick up their bags to go to the 'Kelly'.

After having visited the road that led to the volcanoes, that were inactive and seeing the beauty of the place, the couple embarked, to go to Mexicali, Baja's capital. While Gibbs was piloting the boat, Jenny was in the kitchen that was there. She put the groceries in the cupboard and then she finished cooking a chocolate cake, recipe from Noemi. The smell filled the place and Gibbs was amazed at how good the cake smelled, remembering that Noemi's cake smelled like that.

Jenny finished the cake and cut a slice for Gibbs. She walked toward him, who had put the boat on autopilot and she leaned against the rudder alongside Gibbs, extending him the plate.

"Looks delicious."

"It is delicious." She stressed, raising an eyebrow. "It's Noemi's recipe."

Gibbs smirked, taking a piece and tasting it. The taste was as good as Noemi's and the redhead smiled triumphantly, seeing that she cooked right her cake, as he took another bite. He speared a piece and gave it to Jenny, who picked up his fork and tasted the cake, happy to see that the cooking classes with her housekeeper were showing results.

Jenny crossed a heel over the other, leaning her head on Gibbs's shoulder and stuck another piece of cake that was on his plate and ate it, leaving a bran of chocolate on the corner of her mouth and Gibbs put his empty plate aside, turning to Jenny and wiping the corner of her mouth with his lips.

Gibbs's lips then went to Jenny's and he kissed her, tasting the cake in her mouth, while Jenny dropped the fork and wrapped her arms around his neck and he slammed her against the rudder, feeling the curves of the redhead shaping on his body. Jenny pressed her lips more firmly to his, groaning as she felt how hard he was, leaning on her belly. She parted her lips for Gibbs, as the kiss became more passionate and their tongues met.

Gibbs's hands found the hem of her shirt, as he interrupted the kiss to remove it, leaving Jenny in her pink bra and the redhead raised an eyebrow, amused:

"On the rudder, Jethro?"

"Do you think you don't have stamina?" He teased and Jenny removed her bra and then his shirt, grinning.

"I have stamina. I just don't know if you have."

"Believe me, I have more stamina than DiNozzo." Gibbs whispered in her ear, satisfied when he felt a shiver run through her body.

"I believe." And she pressed her lips to his, running her hands over his chest and curling the hair on her fingers.

Gibbs leaned his body over Jenny, making her lay with her back over the rudder and he left a arm beside her body, holding both at the rudder, as he lowered the other hand to her breast, stroking one and then the other, giving it a slight squeeze, listening to Jenny trying to moan his name as they kissed.

The hand that was on her breast, lowered toward her shorts button, opening it and lowering with her pink panties and Gibbs pressed a last kiss on Jenny's lips, before getting on his knees and holding both her legs and parting them a little. His mouth kissed one thigh, going to the inside and then stopping and driving her crazy while he went to the other thigh and Jenny hit her back against the rudder, as her hands went to Gibbs's hair, caressing him there.

Gibbs kissed her pussy and Jenny's fingers pulled his hair harder, but without hurting him as his tongue separated her folds, tasting her sweetness. He ran his tongue from side to side in her centre while he felt that he was getting harder, but ignoring it, wanting to take care of her first.

"Jethro..." She moaned, feeling his tongue exploring every inch of her, knowing she would quickly reach her limit with him, and then Gibbs found her clit and kissed it.

"Never forget your taste, Jen..." He muttered, giving more kisses there, fondly.

Gibbs began to suck her clit, feeling her wetness increase and he kept a hand on her leg and lowered the other between her legs and then penetrated her with a finger. Jenny's moans increased and the redhead felt she would explode soon, feeling his tongue and his second finger and a drop of sweat began to trickle down her forehead as she closed her eyes and rubbed Gibbs's hair in the same rhythm of his licks, not caring if her back, pressed on the rudder, would end up with brushes.

"Jethro..." Jenny moaned, feeling that she was close to her climax. "Jethro."

"Let it go, Jen."

Gibbs then sucked on her one last time and Jenny screamed while he felt the hot liquid in his mouth and Jenny shaking above him. Gibbs wiped his lips, smiling and feeling her sweet taste, as he stood up and took Jenny's arms, hugging her until he felt she stopped trembling. He brushed a strand of sweat hair from her forehead, kissing her cheek and then giving her a peck and the redhead felt her own taste in his mouth.

Jenny buried her face between his shoulder and his neck, resting a little while Gibbs stroked her back gently, running his hands beneath her red marks from the rudder, both listening to their hearts beating faster and relaxing in each other's arms.

"Thanks Jethro..."

"Was it good?" He asked, leaving light kisses on her shoulders and back.

"Better than in Paris." She assured him, lifting her head and staring at his blue eyes, smiling.

Jenny then felt he was very hard and Jenny dropped her hands to his pants, as he kissed her lips. She unbuttoned his pants, letting them fall over his feet and then she reached into his blue boxes and held him with her palm, feeling his cock throbbing. Gibbs let a moan escape his lips as they interrupted the kiss to breathe and Jenny took off his last piece.

Gibbs put the clothes aside and grabbed Jenny, putting her on his lap and she laced her heels around his waist and Gibbs led her to the kitchen counter that was low, sitting her on the wood and staying between her legs.

The couple returned to kiss and Gibbs entered her, feeling her tight but moist from the activities they did before and he kept his hands on her waist, holding her in place while she scratched his back, moving together.

"Jen..." He murmured, his lips lowering to her neck and massaging it with his lips before sucking and leaving a new hickey, feeling Jenny squeezing him inside her while he moved slowly.

"Another hickey... Jethro?" She tried to say, breathlessly, while she hugged his back, trying to keep a fast pace and feeling Gibbs grow inside her

"You always mark my back." He reminded her, penetrating her hard and feeling Jenny reach her second climax, saying his name and resting her head on his shoulder, waiting for Gibbs to reach his own climax.

Gibbs penetrated her one last time and reached his climax, calling for Jenny and resting his forehead on her thigh, as his breath returned to normal and Jenny stroked his sweaty hair.

"I love you Jethro..." She muttered and Gibbs raised his head and brushed his lips to hers.

"I love you, Jen."

Hours later, at night, the couple was in the kitchen cooking a romantic dinner, the redhead's idea. Gibbs was preparing the pasta and the sauce, while Jenny cut vegetables, including asparagus that was her favorite.

Both had too a shower and now were busy cooking Chinese noodles. Jenny wore a lilac and simple dress, with low sandals and had her hair tied up while cooking. When the redhead finished cutting the vegetables, she approached the stove where Gibbs was and poured them into another pan to cook.

Jenny then hugged Gibbs from behind, as she had done two weeks ago, when they were trying to establish their relationship. She wrapped her arms around his abdomen and rested her head on his shoulder, kissing his neck and leaving a lipstick mark there, inhaling the scent of him. He wore dark jeans with a green polo shirt, which was the favorite of the redhead.

Gibbs smiled, feeling Jenny's floral aroma and French perfume, lacing a hand with hers, as he stirred the pot and the redhead smiled.

"You're so talented in the kitchen, Jethro."

"I'm talented at something else too, Jen." He replied, looking to the side and he raised an eyebrow at her, receiving a peck from her.

"Oh Jethro, I know... That's why I wanted to hire you to work at my house." She teased, nibbling his ear.

"And Noemi?"

"Naomi doesn't work all day." She pointed suggestively.

"And you're hiring me as a cook or as a lover?" Gibbs asked, playing along and smirking.

"Can I have both?" She asked, smiling sweetly.

"You can." Gibbs then paused, as she walked away to stir the pot with the vegetables. Her comment raised a question. "Hey Jen?"

"Huh?" She asked, turning to him and seeing that Gibbs was serious. "What?"

"When we get back to Washington, how will it be?"

"I don't understand." She asked, frowning, without understanding him.

"Us. We'll live in separate houses or together?"

That was a point that Gibbs had let to thinking later after the trip but the moment had come soon. He wanted to be always near her, but he didn't know if Jenny would want them to keep either houses or they were going to live together in only one. Jenny bit her lip, knowing that this was a difficult point.

"I know that each of us holds memories in our houses Jethro..." She began, as she organized her thought and felt his blue eyes on her. Jenny knew what she wanted. "I was thinking about selling my Georgetown house to my sister. She always loved that house and then, we could use the money to build more rooms in your house, in case we have... Children."

She spoke the last word hesitantly, because now she knew about Kelly, she didn't know if Gibbs would ever want to have children again. And as much as she liked her house, it kept memories of the death of her father and La Grenouille. Jenny stared at the blue eyes, seeing them look shocked and the redhead feared that she might have said the wrong thing, feeling a pang.

Gibbs was shocked to hear Jenny say she wanted to sell the house and use the money to build rooms for their children. After the death of Shannon and Kelly, he had never wanted to have children with his other ex wives, until he met Jenny. But at that time, they had a dangerous mission and then came the mismatches. And Gibbs was touched to hear her speaking about children.

"Jethro?" She called, worried and Gibbs pulled her to him and Jenny dropped the spoon, surprise.

"You don't have to sell your house to live with me." He said, staring at the green and surprised eyes.

"I thought I made it clear that I love you." She murmured.

"Jen, you don't need to sell your home, we can go live there."

"I like your house Jethro. I feel safe there, and you have your basement to build things." She said, shaking her head, still amazed with his words.

"So I'm going to build a studio for you, ok?" He suggested and the redhead agreed. "And the second floor has room to build an additional bedroom, next to Kelly's old room, for our children." He replied softly, knowing that Shannon and Kelly should be proud of the step he was taking in his life, alongside with Jenny Shepard.

"And we can hire Noemi."

The couple kissed passionately and Jenny stroked his cheek with the back of her hand, before breaking the kiss and they smiled and turned attention to what they were cooking.

Jenny put the table for two, putting a red tablecloth and the plates and then took the candles and lit them, creating a romantic atmosphere and then she let her hair down, while Gibbs placed the tray with yakisoba on the table and then he pulled the chair for Jenny, who smiled sweetly, sitting and Gibbs went to his chair and took Jenny's plate, serving her and leaving more asparagus for her and then serving himself.

The couple took their glasses of Bourbon and toasted, before taking a sip and start eating, talking about the trip. Gibbs grabbed Jenny's hand that was on the table and kissed it, feeling the pearl ring between his lips and thinking that in a few days, she would have an engagement ring on her other finger.

Gibbs stared at Jenny's face, lit by candles, which made her hair look like flames, as he felt her foot stroking his ankle. Gibbs ended up bringing his chair to Jenny's side and the couple dined and shared kisses.

When they finished eating, Gibbs put the plates aside, satisfied because Jenny had eaten well and the redhead grabbed her ipod, putting a music of Enya, which was quiet and romantic. Jenny turned to Gibbs, who had washed the dishes and looked at Gibbs and he surrendered to her, going to her to have a dance. The two embraced and danced and Gibbs rested his chin on her head, as she rested her head on his chest.

"I love you Jen..." He said, looking down at her.

"I love you, Jethro. She murmured, snuggling deeper into his chest as they danced slowly. "Don't let walk away anymore, okay?"

Jenny looked up, staring into his sapphire eyes with her emeralds and Gibbs kissed her lips tenderly.

"Okay."

_And who can say where the road goes_

_Where the day flows?_

_Only time_

**TBC**

**The next chapter will be the last, before the epilogue that will be very sweet. I hope you liked this one, and leave reviews, they make me happy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Rate M. Their last day in Mexico with big surprises. Thanks for the reviews, have a good read and R&amp;R, please.**

Mexicali, the capital of Baja, was a huge and bustling city. It hadn't only beautiful beaches, but many malls, bars and parks. It was still morning when the couple reached the city, days after leaving San Quintin and that would be their last stop.

Gibbs had woken up early to prepare breakfast and when he returned to the bedroom, Jenny was still sound asleep after making love many times the night before. She wore a thin and white nightgown, which was partially covered by the blanket. Gibbs smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed next to her and watched her chest rise and fall with her breath and then he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Wake up Jen, we've arrived."

The redhead complained, muttering something and pulling the blanket up to her chin, continuing to sleep and Gibbs shook his head, amused. He then got up and went to the kitchen, putting coffee in a mug and bringing it to the room, putting on the table next to Jenny and sitting beside her and the smell of fresh coffee filled the room.

Jenny's green eyes opened, filled of sleep and she muttered, lowering the blanket and looking up, finding Gibbs's blue eyes and throwing him an evil look.

"That was low, Jethro."

Gibbs, immune to her glare, just pulled Jenny by the arms, lifting her up and sat her on his lap and gave her the coffee mug and kissed her lips.

"Good morning to you too Jen." He teased as she took a sip of coffee, getting more awake and she elbowed him, catching him off guard.

"Good morning, Jethro." She replied sweetly, with a tone of sarcasm, and then she focused on her coffee.

Gibbs played with her hair, untangling the locks, smelling the scent her hair, and Jenny sighed at his touch, feeling his hands comb her hair and put them in a bun, as he lowered his lips to her neck, nibbling her neck, smiling to see his mark there. Jenny finished her coffee mug and put it aside, tilting her head to the side and finding Gibbs's lips and giving him a peck.

"Shower?" She suggested and Gibbs agreed, smiling and picking her up, ignoring the protests of the redhead that turned into laughter as he led her to the bathroom.

Jenny lowered the straps of her nightgown, letting it fall to her feet and watching Gibbs get rid of his sweatpants and boxes and he guided her into the small box, turning on the water and turning to Jenny and capturing her lips in a hot and kiss romantic.

Gibbs pinned her between his body and the wall tile in the shower and Jenny's hands came down from his biceps to his abdomen, massaging it slowly while Gibbs's hands fondled her breasts, using his fingers to roll the hard nipple and tearing a loud moan from her.

Jenny felt his morning erection brushing against her thigh and she grabbed his cock, pumping it a few times gently and Gibbs dropped his mouth to her right breast, placing it in the mouth and stifling a groan as he felt Jenny's fingers caressing the head of his cock. Gibbs put a hand on her hip while the other went down to between her legs to feel her and then he released her breasts and grabbed the soap, using it to make her moist.

"This is one of the sexiest things you've ever done…" She muttered, breathing hard, feeling him remove all the soap from her centre and she saw him smile pleased when he felt she was wet enough, testing her with two fingers and then a third one.

Gibbs kissed her again and turned her back to him and Jenny put her hands on the wall, looking back and finding his blue eyes, full of desire.

"Jen?" He asked, waiting for confirmation.

She nodded, smiling and when Gibbs entered her from behind with ease, they both moaned in pleasure by the angle, already moving.

After reaching the climax, Gibbs held Jenny in his arms and the redhead kissed him, smiling and she gently took the soap and began to wash his back, taking care of the scratches she left there.

Gibbs then took her shampoo and interrupted Jenny's movements, putting the liquid on the hands and washing her hair, first the scalp and then the rest and she sighed at his touch.

Gibbs put a hand over her eyes to protect them, as he started the shower and removed the shampoo from her hair and they kissed one last time before they finished showering.

The couple picked up their bags and headed to the Hotel Lucerma because Gibbs had suggested that they should go to hotel since they were going to spent two days in the city before returning to the United States. They took a taxi because the hotel was in the downtown, and when they arrived at the place, they saw a beautiful hotel, with palm trees in the front.

After registering at the hotel and taking the bags to the suite, Jenny opened the glass door to the balcony, seeing a pool and more palm trees and flowers.

"Wow, this hotel is beautiful." She said leaning on the balcony and Gibbs leaned beside her, smiling.

"And it has a gym, a lounge and a bar."

"It's a perfect way to end this vacation Jethro." She said, and her voice sounded sad.

Those weeks traveling with Gibbs had been as good as Europe, full of adventure and romance. Gibbs kissed her lips, stroking her cheek and saying:

"Jen, it's the end of the vacation, and not of us. And we'll have the weekends to go out."

"I know." She said, touching her forehead to his. She then smiled and said: "We could visit the Cathedral of Guadalupe."

The couple changed clothes and Jenny wore jeans, heels and a pink buttoned shirt while Gibbs wore jeans and t-shirt and they went hand in hand, to ask how to get to the Cathedral.

The couple visited the charming Cathedral, which was white with orange detail and a single lateral tower. It stood in front of a square of a commercial area and was impressive on the inside, with the architecture of white arches and there would be a Mass so Jenny and Gibbs stayed for that, along with several other tourists and citizens, and though it was in Spanish, both Jenny and Gibbs understood the language.

They also visited the woods where was the city zoo and had lunch there, with the view of the lake of the turtles and then they went to the Plaza La Cachanilla mall.

The mall was huge and Jenny was looking for new high heels to wear with her dress that night, as they were going later to have dinner in hotel restaurant which would have live music. Gibbs wasn't bored for accompanying her on the shopping this time, because he was curious about her dress.

"When you bought it, Jen?" He insisted, as the redhead didn't want to show him.

"A few weeks ago Jethro." She replied, containing a small smile as she walked from window to another. She knew he would love the dress.

They saw a few windows and Gibbs saw a hardware store, reminding he needed to change his tools, that he used on his boats.

"Go Jethro, I think I've found my shoe." Jenny said, pointing to a store. "When I finish, I'll meet you right here."

Gibbs kissed her and then walked away while Jenny admired the black Manolo Blahnik shoe in the window and entered the store.

Half an hour later, Gibbs had bought his toolbox and found Jenny sitting in a bench at the mall with a bag on her side and a cup of coffee in hand. He moved closer, kissing her lips and then removing the cup of coffee from her.

"Hey!" She protested, but smiled at Gibbs's face, as he returned her the cup and wiped his mouth, exasperated.

"What is it Jen?!"

"Coffee." She replied, smartly and he stared at her blankly. "With caramel."

"How can you drink that?" He asked, reaching out and helping her to stand up, to walk through the mall and Jenny smiled.

"You seemed to like the taste of it in my mouth." She scored and Gibbs rolled his eyes, grabbing her bag and carrying with his own, as he wrapped an arm on the waist of the redhead.

"Jen, it's different."

"With that, you learned the rule number 3, 'never touch the coffee of the director'."

"This rule doesn't exist in my book Jen."

The couple walked a little more on the mall and Gibbs bought his own Jamaican coffee while Jenny bought a new lipstick and a set of dark green lingerie that Gibbs had seen on the mannequin in the window and the redhead smirked while dragging Gibbs into the store and he sat in the chair waiting for her to buy.

When it was dark and they returned to the hotel, Gibbs had finished getting dressed in the room, wearing a navy-blue buttoned shirt and dark jeans and sat on the bed, opening and reading the newspaper while waiting Jenny, that was in the bathroom.

He was getting impatient, because her delay and his curiosity and when the door opened, releasing the scent of French perfume, Gibbs took a deep breath, his blue eyes getting surprised and he smiling, trying to control his desire for Jenny.

The redhead wore a dark and glossy green dress with black lines in diagonal and thin straps. The dress reached above her knees and showed all her curves and she wore black high heels that let her almost in the same height was him and her hair fell in waves down her back and her face was slightly makeup, with coffee's color lipstick.

"Jen." That was all Gibbs could say, as she walked slowly toward him, smiling she and stopped in front of him, leaning against his chest.

"Do I look beautiful?"

"Oh Jen... You're so beautiful and sexy." He whispered in her ear before kissing her on the lips and running a hand through her shoulder and down to her lower back, bare, careful not to mess the dress, although at that moment all he wanted to do was spend the rest of the night with her, kissing her and making love.

"Ah Jen... Sexy." Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, antes de beijar-la nos lábios e correndo uma mão pelo ombro dela e descendo até sua lombar, com cuidado para não a desarrumar-la, embora naquele momento tudo o que ele queria era passar o resto da noite com ela, beijando-a e fazendo amor.

"You look handsome Jethro." She whispered, adjusting the collar of his shirt and giving him a peck, before grabbing her purse and Gibbs guided her to the door, checking the back of her dress and smiling.

The hotel restaurant-bar was full. It had arch-shaped windows, all without glass, showing the gardens and had tables scattered both inside and outside and there was a stage where a local band was playing several songs.

Jenny and Gibbs took a table near the open window, getting a good view of the stage, and when the redhead entered in the place, several men turned to watch her, but soon diverted they looks when they saw the cold look of Gibbs.

When their tequila arrived, the couple smiled and made a toast, taking a sip of the drink before looking the menu. Jenny used the tip of her shoe to rub Gibbs's ankle under the table and he stifled a groan, glancing at her and the redhead smiled sweetly, teasing him and Gibbs shook his head, turning the attention to the menu.

After making the request, Gibbs moved his chair to stand beside the redhead, resting a hand on her bare knee and watching the band play.

The band finished a song and then switched to a song from Mana, 'Labios compartidos' and Jenny leaned her head on his shoulder, breathing deeply. She loved that song and several couples began to dance in the space that was turned into a dance floor.

Gibbs looked down where Jenny's head was on his shoulder and he pulled a few strands away, deciding it wouldn't be bad if they danced one time.

_Te amo con toda mi fe, sin medida_

_Te amo aunque estes compartida_

"Come on Jen." Gibbs said, standing up and pulling her gently with him, using the vacant space that was there to dance.

"This song is... Visceral."

Jenny was surprised by Gibbs's initiative, he holding her hand and she placed the other on his shoulder, moving in the rhythm of the music and Jenny, who was almost in the same height as him with the high heels, kissed his lips, tasting the coffee, tequila and something that was pure Gibbs and he responded to the kiss parting her lips with his tongue, while the hand that was on her waist went down, staying on her lower back, over her dress.

With dim lighting and music, the restaurant was in a romantic atmosphere while the band sang with more energy and Jenny increased the kiss, entwining her fingers with his.

When the song ended, the couple separated slowly, breaking the kiss, but Gibbs kept his hand on her lower back, affectively, as they stared each other, panting, blue and green eyes shining and Jenny murmured:

"I love you Jethro."

"I love you Jen."

_Tus labios tienen el control_

_Labios compartidos_

After dancing two more songs and have dinner, Jenny and Gibbs walked through the garden with two glasses of tequila, before returning to the suite and entering, and Gibbs carried Jenny to the bed and pinned her on the mattress, his hands going under her dress and caressing her buttocks and then between her legs before removing her dress and fondling her breasts lovingly, while Jenny got rid of his shirt and his pants, stroking his chest and lowering her hand between them and taking his cock in hand.

In one quick motion, Gibbs pulled her panties down and penetrated her, as they kissed to stifle the moans and moved together, in each other's arms, kissing passionately with every deep thrust.

The next morning, Jenny opened her eyes, with the blanket down on her waist, feeling Gibbs's hand stroking her hair and she looked up, finding Gibbs's blue eyes and she leaned on her elbows and kissed him, ignoring the fact that she was still naked.

"Good morning, Jethro."

"Good morning Jen. Breakfast." He said as he stood up and sought the tray that was on the counter.

Gibbs brought the tray to the bed, sitting next to Jenny and depositing it over Jenny's legs. The redhead looked down to pick up the fruit salad when she saw two small silver objects and frowned.

She then realized what they were and put her fingers over her lips, which were parted in surprise. Jenny looked at Gibbs, who watched her intently, feeling his heart racing while waiting for the redhead to say something.

"Jethro..." She said, closing her eyes for a moment and reopening them, her green eyes unreadable. "This is a proposal?"

"Jennifer, I'm not asking you to marry me, but it's a commitment ring." He said and then felt a twinge of disappointment. "I don't want to obligate you to anything."

"Jethro, I'm just surprised..." She said, blinking several times, feeling her heart racing. "Especially because marriage is something complicated for you..."

Gibbs touched her face, staring her green eyes that glowed, feeling relieved.

"That's why I choose a commitment ring, Jen. Because then people will know that we are together, even if not married."

"Well, I also want everyone to know that we are together and happy and so women will stop hitting on you. For me, this ring has a special meaning as much a wedding." Jenny said, before a tear fell on her cheek, but she ignored it, staring at his blue eyes and smiling.

"Me too Jen." He said gently and Jenny extended her hand to him.

Gibbs took one of the silver alliances and put in her finger and placed next to the green pearl ring and gave a peck on Jen, before pulling back and put his own alliance. On the back of the alliance had the initials of Jenny and Gibbs, LJG on Jenny's and JS on Gibbs's.

"You're an amazing man Jethro, and I love you so, so much." She assured him, pulling the tray from her lap and sitting on his lap, facing him and grabbing his face with one hand and she gave him a peck and said, before releasing his face: "More than I love myself."

"Jenny I love you more than anything in this life." Gibbs said, stroking his nose with hers. "And never doubt it, because if you do, I'll head-slap you."

Jenny laughed, feeling her eyes moist while Gibbs kissed her and wrapped his arms on her naked body, laying her on the bed and got on top, caressing her face lovingly, his hands lowering to her leg and separating them, feeling her ready while Jenny lightly scratched his neck and moaned his name after he penetrate her.

That afternoon, after going to the beach on their last day on Mexico, they went to a Chinese neighborhood called La Chinesca, where there were many stores, attractions and malls. The couple walked hand in hand with their glowing alliances in their fingers and in Jenny's case, with the two rings Gibbs had given her and they were happy.

Gibbs had been inside a store of swords and antiques in a mall, from a chinese family that had a bookcase with swords from China and Japan and Gibbs was very interested and Jenny rolled her eyes, as she accompanied him in the store, muttering:

"Men and their toys."

But there were some interesting items and she looked an ancient jewelry box, when she felt she needed to go to the bathroom.

"Jethro, I'll be right back."

"Okay." He nodded and kissed her before Jenny left the store and went to the bathroom.

When she washed her hands, the redhead opened her purse to grab a cream, when a box with pink pills caught her attention. The redhead took the box, frowning and counting mentally. She then realized that since they were in Mexico, she had been careless and forgot to take the pill.

"Jennifer..." Jen muttered to herself, shaking her head.

She was almost sure now that she might be pregnant and she panicked, because although she and Gibbs wanted to have children, she didn't know if right now was the right time, because they still had to see the house.

But then she relaxed, knowing that if she was pregnant, they would have time to sell her house and prepare the baby's room. A beautiful smile appeared on Jenny's lips as she thought of her as a mother and Gibbs as the father. She put the box back and decided she would tell Gibbs when she had the first symptoms of pregnancy.

When Jenny left the bathroom, she found Gibbs outside, waiting for her and she smiled, standing on tiptoe and hugging him. Gibbs hugged her back, holding her by the waist, while trying to see her face.

"Why are you so happy, Jen?"

Jenny pressed her nose to his, keeping her arms around his neck and stroking the hair there, making him smile with her touch and she opened a beautiful smile, giving him a peck.

"I'm just happy."

_Who knows?_

_Only time_

**Enya-Only time**

**End**

**I loved the end of this chapter. The epilogue will be intense, but sweet, set during Hiatus. Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Epilogue**

**Rate M. I choose to write this after Hiatus, to look a little dramatic but sweet and now Jenny is pregnant. Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews, I loved guys. R&amp;R please.**

Two weeks after returning from Mexico and have selling Jenny's house, the couple began to reform Gibbs's house, that was now hers as well and began to remade the rooms, building another one on Kelly's old room side, and they started building an studio for Jenny on the first floor in an empty room.

But then, on the day that Jenny had sent Gibbs to solve a case on a ship and she had to go to a dinner with the heads of federal agencies in the White House, the explosion happened in the Turkish ship, causing Gibbs to have a coma and lose of memory.

Jenny received a call in the middle of dinner, hearing the news that Gibbs was in a coma and the redhead left the dinner, looking composed until she got in the car, where she collapsed and Melvin had taken her to the hospital.

Even with the alliance and saying that besides being his boss, Jenny was like Gibbs's wife, the nurse caused her trouble to authorize her entry into the surgery area until the redhead talk to an old friend who had an important position in the hospital.

Jenny couldn't believe what was happening to them. She was going to tell him that night that they would be parents and now he was in a coma, and she cried desolate, being comforted by Abby, seeing Gibbs from behind the glass, full of tubes.

Even after waking from the coma, Gibbs hadn't remembered about anyone only his decreased wife, Shannon. After helping to solve the Pimpim Pula's case, Gibbs had begun to remember a few things, though his memories about Jenny were confused, leaving the redhead with a heartbroken. He had seen the alliance among his belongings, along with photos of them in Serbia and Mexico and a boat wooden writing 'Jen' and he put everything in a box, wanting to leave them aside while he couldn't remember about Jenny.

Gibbs left for Mexico on the same day that he helped with the case, ignoring the protests of Jenny and he left the box in his basement, safe, where he used to make his boat. Every night, Jenny avoided their bed and went to the basement, where she put a mattress and slept there, where was the hallmark of the last boat he built. She wanted to call Gibbs in Mexico, but he had left without saying goodbye and not listening to what she said, wanting time to think about his life and she respected him for that.

After being two months pregnant, Jenny went to the gynecologist with Ziva and cried, seeing the ultrasound of their baby, fondly stroking the picture, and thinking about Gibbs, feeling new tears at the thought that she might have to create their child alone.

"I love you baby. And I know that your dad will love you too, even if he doesn't feel like your father." Jenny whispered, running her finger on the small figure.

It was when she came home after work, thinking about calling Mike, that her phone rang.

"Shepard." She replied dryly, in no mood to return to the agency or an mission at the MTAC.

"Madame. I think the probie is starting to remember about everything."

"How?" She asked surprised, her voice thin, hearing Mike's hoarse voice and she felt her heart racing with the news.

"I've been sleeping in his house and during the night, he screams your name. With each passing day, he seems to have a new flashback of you two. Queensize bed, deck, rudder... Hotel Lucerma."

"I'm going to the airport right now." Jenny said, blushing to hear every name he mentioned and remembering about the 'Kelly'.

The redhead stood up from the couch of her new study, where she was already searching for her passport, coat and keys, but Mike stopped her.

"I'll ask you to wait two more days before you come."

"Why?" Jenny asked, standing where she was, in a mixture of irritation and surprise. "Jethro is like my husband."

"Because all this stress won't do you any good. And for your baby." Mike said, his voice steady.

"Who told you about my pregnancy?"

"A woman with an Israeli accent. I think her name is Ziva."

"She shouldn't have..." Jenny muttered to herself and remembered that Ziva had been with her cell phone when they went to the gynecologist.

"Listen, I'm serious, wait a day or two."

Jenny pursed her lips, but nodded and said goodbye to him, asking him to take care of Gibbs, even if he was stubborn. Jenny was plowing in the kitchen, with her heart pounding and she made warm milk and went to the basement, sitting on the mattress and pulling a book that was there.

She opened it and pulled out the picture of the ultrasound of the baby, watching the tiny figure and wondering if it would be a boy or girl and if Gibbs would love that child, even if he didn't feel as a parent, without their memories together. Probably he would love the baby, was what she thought with a small smile.

Jenny fell asleep on the mattress, not bothering to change the clothes from work, tired as she was, just loosening the black pants that were getting tight little by little with the pregnancy. She pulled the blanket for her, because Gibbs had never repaired the house heater and now it was autumn and she imagined Gibbs's arms embracing her, as he always did after they made love and she went to sleep.

When the first rays of the sun began to enter the basement windows, Jenny opened one eye, seeing that the sky was still pink and then she realized that her head was on someone's lap, that was gently straightened her blanket. The smell of coffee and sawdust invaded Jenny's system and she opened one eye, looking up and seeing Gibbs's blue eyes shining.

Gibbs wore a polo shirt and shorts, wrinkled and his eyes were red from lack of sleep and crying and he had a gray mustache. Gibbs was tired after traveling hours by plane to Washington, because he needed to see Jenny more than anything in his life.

When he joined all his flashbacks, Gibbs remembered everything from when he was her boss until their trip to Mexico and the weeks after and Gibbs cried for the first time since the death of Shannon and Kelly, thinking that he had left everything behind, including the woman of his life and now his baby, that Mike had told him she was expecting.

When he arrived in front of the house in the end of the night, seeing that everything was dark except for the light from the basement, Gibbs found the door unlocked and walked in silence to the basement and his heart broke to see Jenny lying on a mattress, pale and wearing work clothes.

He had approached carefully, noting two rings on the table. The first was silver with the initials LJG and the other had a green pearl, they were the rings he had given to her. He then picks up her empty mug and prepared another warm milk for her, sitting on the mattress and carefully placing Jenny's head on his lap and tucking her blanket, wishing he could kiss her and make love to her and protect her.

"Jethro?" She asked, in a hoarse voice, confused.

"Hey Jen." He said, uncertain, handing her a mug of warm milk and then Jenny seemed to wake up, throwing the mug against the nearest wall and standing up, moving away from Gibbs, angrily. "Jen!"

Gibbs seemed surprised by her reaction, but then remembered that he had been away from her for a month, but still got up and went to Jenny, pinning her against the wall.

"You bastard, get out!" Jenny said, trying to scratch him.

She knew none of that was his fault, but she was unable to control her violent actions, even though part of her was thrilled with his return.

"That's the second B of my name. And I'm not leaving." Gibbs said seriously, holding her arms tightly.

"You're hurting me!" She said angrily.

He loosened his grip, feeling bad about holding her so hard and then he hugged her, whispering sweet nothings into her ear, and he felt Jenny stopping scratching him and she buried her head on his chest while Gibbs stroked her cheek and felt her tremble.

"Shhh Jen."

"How did you get here so fast?" She asked, amid tears and sobbing and Gibbs pulled back a little, rubbing his nose on Jenny's nose and she looked at him.

"When I recovered all my missing memories about us, I bought a ticket to here and then Mike told me about our baby. So I asked him not to let you come."

"Oh Jethro..." Jenny sighed, shaking her head and then giving him a peck.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked, trying to hide his fear of Jenny leaving him and taking the child with her, but to his surprise, she shook her head, denying.

"I thought that kiss had made it clear." Jenny said as she stroked the side of his head, the side that was hit in the accident, gently, her hand shaking slightly and Gibbs closed his eyes. "It was no one's fault."

"I love you Jen." He said, opening his blue eyes that shone.

"I love you too, Jethro."

Gibbs kissed her on the lips and Jenny corresponded, moaning as she felt the pressure of his warm lips and their tongues met. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Gibbs picked her in his arms, guiding her to the mattress and laying her carefully as he lifted the hem of her shirt, watching her belly and pressing a kiss there, before facing her green eyes.

"What did your doctor say?"

"That our baby is healthy. And sex is allowed."

Gibbs then went back kissing her fondly, unbuttoning her blouse and caressing her breasts, taking his time to make up for the time he had left her, rolling her nipples with his fingers and squeezing her breasts. Jenny moaned his name in the kiss, massaging his muscular chest and lowering to his abdomen and to his pants, opening and running her hand inside his underwear, feeling him hard and them massaging his cock.

After many kisses and touches, Jenny and Gibbs removed all their clothes and he ran a hand between her legs, feeling the moisture there, causing her to contract under his touch and she moaned his name and he penetrated her with two fingers, pumping before kissing her and he penetrated her with his member. The couple held each other, while she entwined her hand with his hand that was on her waist, and they kissed until they reach the climax.

Jenny dressed Gibbs's shirt, as he helped her up, hugging her and he asked:

"Jen, why did you take your rings off?"

"I had to send them to adjust, I lost weight at the beginning of the pregnancy."

Gibbs looked at her fondly, as the redhead took her adjusted rings and put them in her fingers and then Gibbs opened his box, picking up and putting his own ring.

Still embraced, the couple went to the kitchen and Gibbs sat her over the balcony, while preparing another warm milk and handed her the mug, grabbing a cup of coffee for himself. He stood between her legs, watching her drink and then Jenny said:

"In the next appointment we'll be able to know our baby's sex."

Gibbs looked at her lovingly and asked:

"Can I come with you?"

"Of course, Jethro." Jenny said, smirking and taking another sip of her milk. "You're the father."

"Have you thought of names?"

"Well, if it's a girl, I like the name Francesca." She said and Gibbs smiled, approving the name and imagining a little girl like Jenny. "Do you have any idea of boy's names?"

"Ethan." Gibbs said, and the redhead approved.

"I like this name."

"After our baby is born, we could think of having another one, now that the second bedroom is almost finishes." He suggested, lowering Jenny from the balcony and holding her in his arms.

"Jethro!" She laughed, leaving Gibbs happy and then she stared into his blue eyes smiling passionately. "I think it's a great idea."

Gibbs smiled with passion and gave her a peck, before releasing her and they finished their drinks, smiling to each other.

Two years later, the couple had remodeled the entire house and were parents of a beautiful baby girl with red hair and blue eyes, called Francesca Shepard-Gibbs and a newborn baby, named Ethan Shepard-Gibbs, who had brown hair and green eyes.

**End**

**I hope you liked the end, a happy ending, I'm sad this was the last chapter, thanks for reading guys, Smileyanne, awesomely anonymous, rhizonrill, left my heary in paris, commander74, guest and the others. Leave reviews, it makes me happy. And soon ill write news Jibbs fanfics.**

**PS:I'm so happy that Brazil won the football game today.**


End file.
